


Let Lips Do What Hands Do

by LexiLulu



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiLulu/pseuds/LexiLulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taron Egerton has met the most wonderful young woman on the Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a very English cold, that kind that sets in your bones and makes you wish for nothing more than several blankets, thick socks, a hot cup of tea and a good book. Unfortunately for Taron, he'd been in interviews all day and it was now time to go home. They had said they'd get him a car but today he preferred the tube. Watching people on his short commute was one of the highlights of his day.

 

She was riding now. Of course she was. He'd noticed her every now and then on the second car — his car — on the five o'clock. On Thursdays she rode with a friend, a black boy with an Afro in the middle of his head with the sides shaved and horn-rimmed glasses. They would laugh and talk the duration of their trip, but Taron liked to watch her best when she was alone. She was always reading when she was alone, and always a printed book — not a digital copy — and never the same book twice. She must read like lightning, he thought, but he didn't actually see her everyday.

 

  
_The Girl on the Train_. That was the first book he'd noticed clutched between her hands, the chipped navy paint on her nails matching the cover. He'd found that funny — a girl on the train reading about a girl on the train, only he hoped this one wasn't as troubled as the fictional one. No, this one looked put together enough — her hair the color of tree bark was always curled loosely or pulled into a plait or bun, she did that cat eye think with her makeup which Taron thought worked quite well for her, and her nails were always painted, even if the polish had seen better days.

 

The point is Taron had watched her a lot. She'd probably be uncomfortable if she knew how much he'd watched, but he was simply fascinated. So involved was she with her books, she hardly noticed anything else happening in the train. He'd once watched a couple share a full snog with petting and necking right next to her, but her eyes continued across the pages. She hadn't lived one life but many, and being a lover of books himself, he had made a list of hers to read.

 

Today she's reading _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ , her bottom lip between her teeth and her green eyes moving swiftly. It's then he notices it, the moisture collecting just above her bottom eyelids. One tear rolls silently down her cheek as she flips the page.

 

She's lovely, he thinks. His mum didn't raise a prat though so he fishes his handkerchief out of his pocket as she wipes her cheek with her hand. Thank God he hasn't had a cold recently. He crosses the aisle and holds onto the metal pole a foot away from her. He doesn't want to crowd her, especially in her vulnerable moment.

 

"Here," he says gently, holding the immaculate white cloth towards her.

 

"Oh, I couldn't," she says, slipping her finger between the pages of her book as she closes it. "I must look rather silly for crying on the underground."

 

"Not at all," he says, bouncing his wrist so she'll take the handkerchief. She does with a smile and he swears a little jolt passes from her finger to his as they brush. "I really didn't want to interrupt your reading."

 

"It's just he's endured so much and remained so sweet throughout all of it," she says, dabbing under her eyes. Taron notices little puddles of gray muddle the white cotton, but he doesn't mind. "Thank you for this. Do I give it back to you or—"

 

"Keep it," he says, lurching forward just a bit as the brakes lock. "This is my stop anyway."

 

"Thank you," she answers. "What's your name?"

 

"Taron," he answers.

 

"I'm Addie," she answers.

 

And American, he notes.

 

"Thank you again for this," she says, waving the cloth. "It was very kind of you."

 

He wanted to thank her for making his rides much more enjoyable. He wanted to thank her for even giving him a reason to ride the train, for making him smile at how easily she lost herself in the black and white, the hills and valleys of the words. Instead, he simply replies, "It's nothing. Nice to meet you, Addie."

 

"You too, Taron," she says. "That's a handsome name for a handsome face."

 

He grins as he bows his head. "Thank you. Please carry on with your reading."

 

The doors slide open and he hates to leave but doesn't want to ruin this perfect moment by saying any more. Standing on the tile outside the train, he waves at her as the doors slide shut.

 

Addie drops her bookmark between the pages and smiles, instead trading the paperback for the handkerchief. In one corner, TED has been monogrammed in a nice navy thread, the E being much larger than the other two. Taron really was a nice name for him and he was perfectly kind. He was handsome too; she hadn’t been lying when she’d said that. She liked his hair, the kindness in his eyes and she particularly liked the mole on his neck. She was rather envious of whoever was kissing that beautiful neck, but that was a fleeting thought, probably spurred on by the trashy romance novel she finished last night.

 

She looks forward to seeing him again when she can return his hanky freshly laundered. 

 

 

It was three days. Three days passed before he stepped on the train and took his usual spot towards the other end of the car. She closed her book — _Persuasion_ — and placed it in her purse. His handkerchief was tucked inside her pocket and she steadied herself as she took a deep breath. She was around attractive men all the time at university; in fact her managing professor had a crowd of girls around him like a floating cloud. She could return this handkerchief.

 

“Hello,” she says softly, drawing his eyes from the book he’s reading.

 

 “Hi, Addie,” he says. “Would you like to sit?"

 

“I just wanted to return this,” she says. “It’s clean."

 

“Keep it, really,” he said. “I mean that. I know that’s probably softer than any tissue you can get your hands on it’s been washed so many times."

 

“Are you sure?” she asks, turning to sit in the seat next to him.

 

“Positive,” he says, pulling another from his pocket. “I’ve plenty."

 

She smiles and tucks the cloth he’d given her back in her purse. “Thank you. It is really soft."

 

They sit in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other. “You’re welcome."

 

“What are you reading?"

 

“Hamlet,” he answers.

 

“Really? That’s one of my favorites."

 

“Mine, too,” he says. “You read a lot."

 

“I love words,” she says. “I love the flow and the ebb and the pace and the art of creating something in print that will outlive us all."

 

Taron smiles. “That’s very poetic of you."

 

“I wish I were a poet,” she says. “I’m afraid I’m not very good at crafting myself so I’m just going to teach."

 

“You’re going to teach English?"

 

“Yes,” she answers. “I volunteer down at the center near my apartment — or flat, as you say — and I decided the best way to learn was to surround myself in it."

 

“You’re at university?"

 

“Yes,” she answers. “I finish in May and I guess I’ll move back to America to work."

 

“You don’t want to stay here?"

 

“I don’t know how I could possibly teach English to the English,” she laughs. “No offense."

 

“None taken, I consider myself Welsh."

 

“Consider yourself?"

 

“I was born here but raised there, so I consider myself Welsh even if that’s not my birth."

 

“Wales! I went there once for a weekend. Your people are very kind."

 

“I’m glad they were nice to you,” he says. “Doing me proud."

 

“So you work here now?"

 

“I do,” he says.

 

“What do you do?"

 

“I’m an actor."

 

“That’s great! Anything I’d have seen? I don’t watch much TV or movies."

 

“Nope,” he lies. “Trying to get on the stage right now."

 

“Well, I wish you luck,” she says. “This is your stop, isn’t it?"

 

“It is,” he says. “You’ve been watching?"

 

“Just from the last time,” she answers. “It was nice talking to you, Taron."

 

“You, too,” he says. “I look forward to our next train ride."

 

“I do, too. Have a nice day and break a leg."

 

“Thank you, Addie.” He doesn’t know why he does it, but he squeezes her hand for just a moment as he stands.

 

It was just a moment, but it was more than enough.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had become the highlight of his week — every time they rode the train together. They pretended not to know each other on Thursdays when her friend, Jack, rode with her; it was a fun part of their game. Taron didn’t mind it because he was certain Jack would recognize him, and he didn’t want Addie’s opinion of him to change. She would put her book aside for the few moments they spent together, and that in itself meant a lot to him.

So he is finally going to nut up and do it. He’s going to ask her out. 

Today she’s wearing that purple coat and he walks straight up to her. 

“Addie,” he says sitting right next to her as she closes her book. “Do you have plans tonight?" 

“I do,” she says. “And tomorrow night as well, but I’m available after that." 

“Oh.” 

“Yes,” she answers. “I’m babysitting tonight and Jack got tickets last minute to the opening of Romeo and Juliet tomorrow night. It’s supposed to be really good." 

“Romeo and Juliet, you say?" 

“Yes,” she says. “The reviewer for the magazine dropped out so Jack is taking his place and he got me a pass, too." 

“Oh." 

Fuck, Taron thought. He hadn’t bothered to tell her that he wasn’t trying to get on the stage but that he was on the stage, and he was playing Romeo no less. He was playing Romeo in the production she was going to see tomorrow night with her mate Jack, and there was no way out of this one now. 

“Yes, have you heard anything about it?" 

“Yeah,” he answers, “I’ll actually be there tomorrow night too." 

“You will? That’s great. We should go get a drink afterwards. Do you know where you’re sitting?" 

“Um, the stage,” he answers. “Very near the stage." 

“Wow, how’d you score that? We’re in the balcony." 

“My agent worked for it,” he answers. “We’ll definitely, definitely have to get drinks afterwards." 

He says that now even though he’s certain she might hate him for concealing the truth from her. Maybe she’ll be pleasantly surprised. 

“Great. We can meet in the lobby, yeah?" 

“Sounds like a plan,” he answers. “You’ve heard nothing about it?" 

“Not really,” she says. “You know I’ve had three papers due over the past week so I haven’t really had time to keep up with things." 

“Right, of course,” he says. “Well, I hope you like it." 

He really did. There was a bit of pressure on him anyway as it was his first performance of this scale in a theatre this large with a cast this well known, but knowing she would be there, along with his parents and a few of his mates, really made his heart race. 

"I'm sure I will," she says. "I hope Romeo's cute, at the very least." 

"Ah, he is," Taron says. "I've seen him around. Very talented." 

He hopes she will find this all very funny after the fact. The rest of the ride passes quickly and companionably, and Taron curses himself all the way to his flat. 

 

Addie pulls on her heels and twists in the mirror one last time. Theatre calls for heels and hose, especially when it's Shakespeare. She would officially go out with Taron tonight as well, and that makes her even more excited. Jack swings by her apartment and they walk to the Underground in high spirits. Not even the chill can ruin this night. 

Jack presents their tickets to the usher at the door who quickly looks them both over. 

"One moment please," he says before turning away to speak into the radio clipped to his shoulder. 

"Did he give you bad tickets?" Addie asks. 

"No, no," Jack says. "Those are the one's the school paid for. I don't know what's wrong." 

It seems like thousands of people push past them but it's really only a few dozen, and the usher finally looks at them. 

"Your seats have been complimentary upgraded," he says. "Follow Jess here and she'll get you to your seats." 

"I wonder if a benefactor made a call," Jacks says as Addie clings to his arm to avoid being lost in the crowd. 

"Who knows," she says as they follow the girl through the front doors. "We're on the floor now which is cool." 

"That is cool," he says. "All the better to see up the actors' noses." 

Addie and Jack are walked right up to the fifth row, settling in a few seats from the end. 

"This is great," Jack says as he folds his coat in his lap. "I can't imagine how this happened." 

"Me either," Addie says, pulling out her playbill and flipping to the page about the theatre. She hadn't been to this one yet and wanted to read about its history. "Who's playing who in this one?" 

"It's really an illustrious cast, decorated even. Ben Whishaw is Prince, John Boyega from the new Star Wars movie is Mercutio and Daisy Ridley is Juliet. Um, Kenneth Branagh and Minnie Driver are the Capulets, Devon Murray is Paris, I don't know who the Montagues are." 

"You left out the best one," Addie says, flipping through a few ads. "Who's Romeo?" 

"You probably won't know him," Jack answers, "but it's Taron Egerton, from Kingsman, that spy movie with Colin Firth." 

"Is he cute?" 

"I guess," Jack answers. "Plays a bit of a tosser in that movie." 

"Everyone probably looks like a tosser next to Colin Firth though, right?" 

"Holy shit, speaking of," Jack whispers, looking at the man walking down the aisle to their right. It is in fact Colin Firth and his wife looking every bit as perfect as you would imagine, and they take their seats on the second row. 

"We're breathing in Colin Firth's air," Addie says before exhaling loudly. "Maybe if we breathe enough of it in, we'll be blessed." 

Jack laughs as he takes her hand and holds it in his lap. This is not uncommon for the two of them, fast but dear friends. 

“What’d you say his name was?" 

“Taron Egerton,” Jack repeats. 

“I know a Taron,” I say. “He’s supposed to be here actually, said he was sitting near the stage." 

Addie looks around, hoping she would sense him, but that was futile. 

“Have you seen him?” Jack asks, “Taron Edge-er-ton?" 

“No,” Addie says, sinking back into her chair. The lights flash as Jack closes his playbill on the picture of Taron Egerton and the orchestra starts up. She leans into Jack and whispers, “This is so exciting." 

Ben Winshaw takes the stage, this being the modern version without the chorus. “Two households, both alike in dignity…" 

Addie quickly forgets about Taron as the scenes change. The production is simply breath taking — the music swells and flows, the costumes are stunning in color and detail and the acting is superb. 

Romeo enters, and Addie gasps. There he is, her Taron from the train, leaning against a wall and looking rather handsome. 

Her gasp disturbed those around her, the man in front of her giving her a cross look and woman next to her jumped with fright. 

 “Sorry,” she whispers, settling back into her chair. 

“What the hell, Ad?" 

“That’s him! That’s my Taron from the train." 

“No shit!” 

The main who had already chastised Addie with his eyes glares at Jack who sinks back into his chair. “Sorry." 

The production forwent the traditional puffy sleeves and tight leggings for a a cleaner look of black trousers, boots and a flowing aegean velvet tunic over a white linen shirt. 

“Is the day so young?” Taron, or rather Romeo, says. 

“Oh my God,” Addie sighs, hiding her face behind her palm. Can he see her? Now it makes sense how they got their improved seating. 

It's almost impossible not to watch him because he is so charismatic, charming, lovely, so blatantly good an actor. Addie quickly forgets she's in a modern playhouse with heating, lights and sound because she is so transfixed on the man she's ridden beside for weeks. His love is her love, his sadness her sadness, his guilt her guilt, his joy her joy, his pain her pain. 

And his magnificent skill is only seconded by the production. His thighs strain against his trousers while the thin white tunic clings to his skin. Addie fidgets in her chair, crossing her legs to suppress the warmth gathering there as his shirt flies to the floor and he wonders over his Juliet with the gentlest of kisses and most doting touches. 

"Calm down," Jack whispers in her ear as darkness fills the theater. 

"I feel like such a fool," Addie replies, letting him take hold of her hand once more. She crushes his fingers as the lights come back, leaving the boy on the train and Juliet in bed. 

She holds her breath as the duo on stage speak and she buries her head against Jack's arm as Taron reaches for the pants discarded on the floor, one pale and round ass cheek sneaking from just under the sheet. 

"Fuck," Jack hisses through his teeth and Addie's face heats. Taron discretely manages on the pants and grabs his trousers while Juliet flitters about the bed in her gown. 

The play is timely in its end, and Addie wipes her eyes with the borrowed handkerchief. 

"I don't even know what to say," Jack mumbles as the audience stands, the lesser cast members taking their bows in waves. There, at the very last, are Daisy and Taron, accepting their applause and giving their thanks. 

Taron feels it coursing through him, the rush of a live audience and the thrill of an outstanding performance. He knows exactly where she is, sitting there with Jack,  and he winks. 

Should he have winked? 

What's it matter now? She'll either want to continue their companionship or hate him forever. The announcement is made the cast will be in the lobby to greet fans in half an hour and Taron hugs his cast mates as they exit the stage. Movies are fantastic but there's a vulnerability to live theater. 

Addie and Jack move to the lobby and she heads towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" Jack asks, grabbing her elbow and pulling her back towards the theater. 

"Home." 

"Oh Ad, we have to stay," he says. "I'm not leaving until I meet your Taron. No way in hell." 

"You can meet him," she says, "but I can't look at him. I don't know what to think." 

"So he didn't tell you he's a famous actor," Jack says. "Think how nice it would be for him to meet someone who didn't know who he was." 

"That's fair," she says. "Can we hide out in the corner though until there's fewer people. I need to gather myself." 

"Why, 'cause you saw his arse and it was glorious?" 

"It was nice," she says. "And that was only part of it. He was so good." 

"Like a nice round bubble butt," Jack says, curling his fingers and giving the air between them a nice squeeze. "I've never seen a live Romeo and Juliet with that much nudity. Normally he springs from bed in his pants and tunic, but no, not your Welshman. Bared it all for the sake of story." 

"You would, too, if your ass looked anything like that." 

Jack narrows his eyes at his friend. "You're ridiculous. And arse aside, what did you think about it?" 

"Amazing," Addie answers. "The music was beautiful, the costumes were so elaborate and stunning. Daisy was fantastic and John deserves every bit of good that's coming to him. Mercutio is one of my favorite Shakespearean characters and he did him justice. I just can't get over Taron. What has he been in?" 

"Kingsman, a film called Testament of Youth, a couple of TV shows, the sequel to Kingsman, Robin Hood," Jack answers, reading off his phone. 

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" 

"Maybe he liked what you had," Jack says. "Riding the Underground with a pretty girl beside you can't hurt anything." 

And that statement causes Addie feel heavy. She's never considered herself ugly by any means, but she's also never considered herself a super model, the kind of woman a man with a movie career and heaping good looks dates. She's a little rounder than she should be, her hair is often a mess, and she doesn't shave her legs often enough since she's always wearing pants or tights. She sighs as she sinks against the wall. 

"Adelaide, what's wrong?" Jack asks, stepping towards her so everyone else is blocked out. 

"It was all in my head." 

"What was?" 

"Our... friendship," she says. "Why would he be interested in me? I've put more stock in it than I should have." 

"Ad, he got us both tickets on the fifth row and he winked at you when it was over." Jack grins as Addie bites her lip. She was hoping Jack hadn't noticed that but she's a little relieved he did because that means it was real. "Let's just stay and talk to him. Give him the chance to explain himself." He wraps his arms around her and cocoons her head against his chest. "And for what it's worth, he'd be very lucky to have you. You are a beautiful and talented young woman, and I have no doubt you will do wonderful things with your life. Remember, you didn't want me when we met." 

"Remember you were with Edward when we met." 

"Edward." Jack growls. "Fucking Edward." 

"I think you were," Addie laughs. "What's happening now?" 

She peeks around his arm to see the crowd swarming towards one of the doors, and there's a commotion and cheers. 

"Looks like they're coming out," Jack answers. 

"We might as well wait," Addie says. 

"I want to tell Mr. Boyega how happy I am he's in Star Wars," Jack says. "Represent." 

"Of course," Addie says. 

Another fifteen minutes has most of the crowd out the doors into the cold night, and it's the first time Addie can see him. Posing with a fan for a picture, he's in a suit — a very sharp suit tailored to curve around his arms and chest and the pants sit right above his shoes. She had always found him attractive, charming in a boyish sort of way, but here he's a dream of a man. 

"Piss it," she mumbles, twirling her fingers together. There are only a few people left so she takes Jack's hand and pulls him into the line where they congratulate the cast. 

Taron laughs with his mates, enjoying the ribbing they're giving him for showing his arse on stage. He'd shown his backside on camera before so it wasn't a difficult decision when the director had asked him to consider it. Everyone's got a bum and his was pretty decent, he figures, so what's the harm? 

She's there, just down the row, laughing at something John says. It's very clear Jack is interested in John so Taron takes it upon himself to steal Addie away once he tells his mates to bugger off. 

"Addie," he says, appearing beside her elbow. "May I borrow you for a moment?" He offers her a hand and she nods as she slips hers inside it. Leading her through the people, he pushes open the door the cast had come out of and sits her in a chair hidden in a nook. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." 

She shakes her head, looking at his shoes. "It was a shock, as you can imagine." 

"I know," he says. "It must have been. It's fragile, this thing between us, whatever it is. It's fragile for now and I didn't want to shatter it by exposing what I do and who I am. I can't excuse myself." 

"I get it," Addie says, rubbing her head. She knows if she looks at him, any resolve she has will evaporate. "I mean, Colin Firth came to watch you. I get that your world is wider than mine. In a way, it even makes sense you wouldn't tell me. I'm like a little old lady who spends her evenings knitting with her cats listening to Count Basie on record rather than watching TV. It's just a lot to process that you're you." 

"Does that change who I am simply because I'm quasi famous?" 

"Your suit is Armani, isn't it?"

Taron looks down at his lapel and has to smile. "Guilty there." 

"I have so many questions, so many thoughts," she says.  

"You can tell me," he says, squatting in front of her. His publicist would have a fit if she saw him, his bum being tightly cushioned as he moved. Ripping Armani would never do. 

"I think it's better if I don't at the moment," she says. "I just don't know what I'm feeling and what I want to feel." 

"Fair enough," he says. "May I take you to lunch tomorrow? You can have all night to think and sort, and I will answer any question and hear any complaint you have." 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Yes," he answers. "You have every right to be angry and take your time." 

"All right, tomorrow," she says. "Where?" 

"I'll meet you at the station," he says. She nods as she stands and he folds both of her hands in his. "Thank you for coming, Addie. I really mean that." 

"You were incredible," she says. "Really. I'd never seen a Romeo quite like yours." 

"It's my arse, isn't it?" 

Addie laughs. "No, no it's not. I mean, that was a surprise, but you were so convicted. So dedicated." 

"Thank you," he says. "I'll let you get back to Jack." 

"He wants to meet you," Addie says. "He'll be so mad I've disappeared." 

"We can't have that, now can we?" Taron says. They're frozen in the nook, looking at each other in the dim light. "I am really touched you were willing to talk to me and I hope we can continue to be friends." 

"I hope so, too," she says, rubbing the inside of his palm. There's something about him, the fondness she'd felt during their weeks of light conversation and her body is undeniably attracted to his. 

He kisses her knuckles, both of them lingering in the moment. 

"Tomorrow," she says. 

"Tomorrow," he nods. He's bold enough to kiss her cheek and she's reckless enough to let him, and she leaves her hand in his as they exit into the lobby. 

"Hello!" Jack says, grinning madly. "This is the Taron from the Underground, is it?" 

"It is," Taron says. He holds a hand out to Jack and they shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Jack." 

"You know my name?" 

"Addie and I talk about you a bit," Taron answers. "I might know some things you wish I didn't." 

"I look forward to knowing you better," Jack says. "Thank you for the seats, by the way." 

"It was my pleasure," Taron says. 

"Won't be your only pleasure," Jack snorts. Addie gasps and slaps his arm. 

"We are going now," she says shortly. "Have fun at your party and I'll see you tomorrow." 

"It's a date." 

Addie smiles as she drags Jack behind her, looking over her shoulder to find Taron staring at her. He winks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Taron stands and waits as the doors slide open. He steps confidently off the train and onto the tile where Addie smiles apprehensively. She looks different today, a little less effervescent.

"Hi," she says. "I didn't sleep much last night."

"I'm sorry," Taron says, taking both her hands in his. He rubs her knuckles with his thumbs.

"It's fine, really," she says. "I was watching your work."

"And what did you think?"

"You're really talented,” she says. “I started with Kingsman. The transformation in that alone was incredible, how you played both sides of Eggsy. I watched Testament of Youth after that, which broke my heart but was so beautiful at the same time. I even managed to find scenes from The Smoke, and then I got into real trouble when I started watching interviews. Do you know how adorable you are?"

Taron laughs and slumps a little in relaxation as she talks. “My mother and grandmother tell me I'm quite adorable."

“Really,” she says. “You’re so genuine. When I found out you’re you, I was a little freaked out that I would never know who you are exactly because you’re able to change so easily. It was really scary, you know, but I watched those interviews and it was easy to see the you I got on the train was the real you."

“I am only ever me,” he says, shrugging. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you."

“I get why you didn’t,” she says. “Just please always be honest with me."

“I can do that,” he says. “Would you still like to go to lunch?"

“I would love that,” she says. Taron offers his hand and she accepts it.

Lunch is quite the same as their rides had been, full of laughter and an easy companionship. It was perfectly fine until Addie knew Taron was staring at her in that way a person stares at another person he or she is interested in. She could feel it in her belly, that pull in her gut making her nervous and excited at the same time. She wanted to kiss and be kissed by him, but she wasn’t sure if that was even on his radar.

“Can we go for a walk?” she asks, looking at her half-eaten blackberry crumble.

“ ‘Course, yeah,” he says, standing quickly. He’d already discreetly settled the bill with the waitress and he swings his coat into place. Addie’s slower to stand, feeling lightheaded and anxious, but she feels better when Taron’s warm hand lands on her back for half a second as he helps her shrug on her coat.

Little clouds leave their mouths as their breath stains the November air, and Addie inhales deeply. Better sooner than later, she decides.

“Taron,” she begins steadily. “I might have been misreading things, but I like you. Like I really like you, and I liked you before I knew you were a successful actor with promise of a magnificent future ahead of you. I thought maybe for a moment you liked me too."

“Oh, I do,” Taron says. “I really do, Addie."

“But why?"

“Why what?"

“God, I am a grown woman. I shouldn’t be talking like this."

“No, Addie,” he says, stopping her just shy of the park. “Please tell me anything."

“It just doesn’t make any sense,” she says, looking at the freckles of his face. She can’t handle his eyes at the moment. “Claudia Schiffer offered you a sandwich, right? You wear Armani and you probably drive what — an Astin Martin? We make no sense. You liking me makes no sense. My goal in life is to be a teacher and you’re jet-setting around the world with Mark Strong and Colin Firth. You have to agree this is bananas."

"When you look at it like emotions are controlled by factors like that, it is bananas.” He says, pulling one hand out of his pocket and pressing it to her cheek. Her lips are parted just the slightest bit and he refrains from kissing away any doubts as much as he wants to. "It has nothing to do with our careers or who I may happen to associate with on the occasion. I saw a girl who was so caught up in her book she cried on the train. Then I got to know her a little and she's a brilliant, vibrant young woman with a beautiful smile and such a heart, I feel fuzzy just looking at her. Adelaide, I think about you constantly when you're not around and I feel this buzz every time we touch. It may be bananas, but that doesn't mean it's not real or it can't happen."

Addie smiles and presses her hand against his chest, right over his heart. "You really think that about me?"

"Of course," Taron says, grasping her fingers. "You're magnificent."

“I happen to like bananas." Addie says, throwing her arms around his neck. He kisses her cheek as he holds her, and he's so happy.

"Shall we carry on?" Taron asks, running his fingers through her hair. She nods, pulling his hand into the pocket of her coat with her own.

"I love London," Addie says, leaning against his arm. "It's a lot like Seattle."

"I've never been to Seattle," Taron says. "I'll put it on my list for my next trip across the pond."

"You'll have to come visit me," she says. "I'll take you to the best places."

"Done," he says, unable to stop himself from kissing her head. The small lake in the park is moving for once, the earth not cold enough to freeze it and the wind blowing just enough to make tiny waves.

"Help!"

Their heads whip around to see a woman struggling to wrangle three children and a fourth frantically batting the water, his head barely above the waves.

"Shit!" Taron yells, jerking off his coat as he runs. Addie is right behind him to collect his shoes, watch and suit coat and Taron runs quickly into the cold water. Swimming deftly even though his muscles tighten immediately, he grabs the child and pulls him back to safety.

"Thank you so much! My baby! My baby!" The woman says, cradling her child against her chest.

Taron stands in the water, dripping and beginning to shiver. Addie can't help the smile spreading across her face and Taron narrows his eyes at her.

"I'm standing here fuckin' drenched and cold and you're smiling at me?” He flings his arms in protest of her amusement but can’t hide his own smile.

"I'm sorry," she says, "it's just you've out-Darcyed Colin."

Taron takes stock of himself as he trudges out of the lake, dripping in his white shirt which clings to his skin. Addie notes his navy trousers hug his thighs. She aches to touch those marvelous thighs but instead sheds her coat to drape it over him. She pulls his coat around her.

"Maybe take off your socks," she suggests. "I think they'll only keep your feet colder."

"How can I ever repay you?" The woman asks, wrapping her son in a blanket.

"Don't worry about it," Taron answers, feeling like he'd rather just get dry and warm above anything else. He peels off his socks and tucks them in his pocket. "What are you doing?"

Addie has unzipped her boots and has one socked foot out. "Giving you my socks."

"No, don't," he says. "Really, I'm fine."

She holds the right sock in the air as she zips her boot into place. "Take it. I have boots."

"Is he okay?" Taron asks, relenting as he pulls on the sock.

"He will be," the woman answers. "He just ran in. He doesn't know how to swim."

"You should probably teach them all that next summer," he says. He pulls on Addie's other sock before looking at the little boy. "I know it's fun to go on adventures, but trying staying out of the water when it's freezing outside."

The little boy giggles and nods from against his mother's chest.

"Thank you again," she says. Taron nods as he leaves, reaching for Addie's hand. Instead, she pulls him towards her and wraps her scarf around his neck.

"Does this mean Mr. Darcy gets to kiss his Lizzie?" He asks, grinning at her. His momentary chill is forgotten in her arms.

"Only once she's sure she isn't going to lose her Darcy to hypothermia." Taron grins at her and she ruffles his hair. "Come on, my apartment is like four blocks away."

Even with her dry coat, scarf and socks, Taron trembles as they make it up the stairs to her flat. She quickly unlocks the door and pushes him inside.

"Do you want a shower or just clean clothes?" Addie asks as she pulls off the scarf.

"A shower'd be nice," he answers as the coat falls to the floor. Apparently Addie's had lots of practice pulling off men's clothing because she swiftly untucks his shirt and deftly frees the buttons. It could also be because Taron's arms are numb. She has no problems with his soaked trousers and she pushes him towards the door at the end of the hall.

“I’ll find you some suitable clothes while you’re in there and I’ll put these in the wash. They can be washed, right?"

“The whole outfit’s from Peacocks,” Taron answers, twisting on the water.

“Of course it is,” she says, draping the wet clothing over her arms. She laughs as his sopping pants land just outside the door.

When Taron emerges from the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt, he smiles to see Addie's changed into pajamas with a blanket around her shoulders.

"I put your coat by the rad," she says. "It wasn't wet but at least it'll be warm when you leave."

"Thank you," he says, feeling warmer just looking at her. She's in her small kitchen pouring water into cups.

"Do you like Earl Grey or English Breakfast? I don't have anything Welsh."

"Earl will work just fine," he says, watching as she drops a bag into each cup. Addie grins as she turns to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and swaddling him in the blanket.

"Are you warm?"

"Getting there," he answers, slipping his arms around her.

"That was really impressive," she says, running her hands over his back. He's strong and sturdy, and even after using her bath products he smells like him, minty and fresh. "You saved a child and emerged from a lake in sopping clothes, the very essence of Darcy."

"That was unintentional," he says, "but if you liked it..."

"I liked it a lot," Addie says. "I like everything about you a lot."

"Yeah?" He can't stop smiling as they stand wrapped together in a blanket in her kitchen.

"Yes," she says, moving her hand to his face, her thumb at his chin just below his lips. She couldn't help herself anymore, his blue eyes drawing her in and that pull in her gut returning. Raising onto her toes, she kisses him.

Taron grins against her lips, his arms tightening around the soft dip of her waist. Longing to be closer, he threads his fingers through her hair, and her lips part slightly on impulse. She tastes like blueberries and wine, and neither of them can stop smiling but neither can end the kiss.

"The tea is cold," Addie says eventually, running her thumb over his cheek.

"I guess we just need to heat it again," he says, reaching around her to drop the kettle onto the stove. He flicks the thermostat knob to heat and slips his arm around her waist. "I'm going to kiss you until that whistle blows."

When the tea and biscuits have all been enjoyed and the feeling has returned to Taron's toes, he can't believe his fortune to be with her on the sofa under her blanket. She doesn't have much of a movie selection which isn't surprising to Taron once he acquaints himself with her books. They are everywhere — shelves from floor to ceiling, sprinkled across the coffee table, neat piles every few feet along the wall. Hundreds of adventures were had in this room and he can't keep his eyes on the television for reading the spines. Addie's snuggled into his side with her head resting in that place between his chest and shoulder, her breaths deep and even. He sighs as he tightens his grip for just a moment before settling into his own sleep.

Aaron wakes when his phone buzzes and Addie sighs as she stretches.

"It's funny," she says softly, scooting up his chest so she can see him. "I didn't sleep last night because I couldn't decide how I felt about you, and today I wake up in your arms."

"A happy decision, I hope," he says, his chest tightening. He knows at any moment she could call this whole thing off. She can decide he's not worth it, that even entertaining the idea of being with a blossoming actor isn't something she wants.

"I am very happy," she says. He looks like he belongs on her couch, the very picture of a man completely content. If he were in her bed, she'd never need her electric blanket, and it wasn't just his body heat. "Are you happy?"

"I am very happy," he says, covering the small hand on his chest. "I am also quite warm."

"Too warm?"

He shakes his head and smiles again as she kisses his lips. He's been smiling quite a bit since he's met her.

"Unfortunately, I must away," Taron says. "Shakespeare has written and Juliet needs her Romeo."

He's changed back into his suit and they stand once more in her kitchen. She frowns as she looks at him.

"Fuck Shakespeare."

Taron bows backwards with laughter. "I'm sure parents around the world would love to hear the future English teacher of their precious children telling ol' Shakespeare to fuck off."

"I would never say that except when you're leaving," she says. "I just feel strange."

"Strange?"

"I told you I'm not good with words," she says, watching the way the gentle fabric of his coat folds beneath her thumb. She fiddles her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment while she thinks of the words to say. Patient with her, he moves his fingers slowly over her back. "I've met you now and I've shared this thing with you. I don't even know what this is or what it will be, but I don't want you to leave. I know you have to and we will be apart, but just the thought of you leaving makes me sad. It's too soon to talk like this and I know now that I've said it you'll walk out that door and never come back but—"

"Adelaide, I will come back," he says. "I'll come back. I hate leaving you as much as you hate me going. I feel it, too. I don't know what it is, but I feel it."

"I feel like I should tell you whatever this is is really new and different. I've never brought a man home after the first date and I certainly haven't fallen asleep on one so quickly."

"No need to explain," he says. "I don't know that cwtching on the sofa would have been my first play either but I'm not disappointed with it. We'll just see where this goes."

She nods, afraid speaking will break the illusion. The solution is to kiss him, to feel his lips upon hers, his warmth spreading throughout her one last time should this beautiful, fragile thing collapse as quickly as it had started.

"May I call you tomorrow?" He asks, his hands on her shoulders.

"You can call me tonight," Addie answers.

"I'll call you tonight." Dropping his hands to her fingers, he kisses the tips of them. "Dwi yn adfeilio i mewn cara chennych."

He kisses her quickly before grabbing his winter coat and opening the door.

"What does that mean?" she asks, following him into the hallway. He winks as he skips down the stairs. "Taron, you know I don't speak Welsh! What does that mean?"

Addie hears his laughter echo up the stairs before the front door of her building opens. Grinning to herself, she smiles as she fills the kettle and places it on the stove once more. Never has her tea tasted so sweet.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Addie walks between the desks as her students chat loudly about their projects, building social media profiles for the characters of Great Expectations. It's a strange thing to teach students in such a way but they learn the material and it gives them a chance to creatively explore books.

There's a knock on the door and Addie looks to see Jane, a student in her last year, standing in the hallway.

"Miss Lee," Jane says, "there's a man in the office for you."

"There is?"

"He's handsome," Jane says. "Sharply dressed and making us all laugh, he is."

"Go," Mrs. Hawthorne, Addie's supervising teacher, says.

"Thank you," Addie says, following Jane down the hallway. Her father definitely wouldn't be here without warning and he probably wouldn't be able to make a room full of women laugh. Jane holds open the door for her and Addie smiles when she sees Taron leaning over the desk of the receptionist.

"Adelaide!" He says, sweeping towards her. He's shown up to her school in a bespoke suit and his personal glasses. They kiss each other's cheeks and he holds her elbows while her hands land softly against his chest. "I've come to take you to lunch if you'll let me. Headmaster Wilton has assured me it is fine."

"Ms. Lee, this is a lovely young man you've got here," Headmaster Wilton says from behind the desk. He stands tall and pristine in a suit and smiling broadly at Taron. "He's just given us all tickets his show tomorrow night."

"You did?" Addie asks.

"Educators are so very important," Taron says. "I had really fantastic teachers and school leaders and I like to pay it forward when I can."

Edith, the receptionist, leans forward in her chair and Addie notices the top button of her blouse is suddenly undone revealing two very large and round breasts contained in a black lacy bra.

"We are very grateful," Headmaster Wilton says. "Please enjoy your lunch, Ms. Lee."

"Thank you," Addie says. She takes Taron by the elbow and pulls him into the hall. "What are you doing here and dressed like a Kingsman no less?"

"I've come to take you to lunch," he says. "Is that not all right?"

"I'm just surprised," she says, slipping her hand in his. "I need to get my purse.  Do you want to meet my students? They'll probably want pictures and there will be teasing."

"Oh, I don't want there to be teasing," Taron says, swiveling his hips as he looks at her and winking. "I would love to meet them, though."

"All right," she says. "You know Mrs. Hawthorne is the teacher in the room. She's very nice."

"I brought tickets for her, too."

"You did?" Addie asks, turning to him. He nods and she grins, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pushes him towards the wall and kisses him quickly but sweetly. "Thank you so much. You're such a dear!"

"It's nothing," he says. "Really. But if this is how you say thank you, I can't wait to see the response when I do something really great."

"Do something really great and we'll find out."

Taron tightens his fingers in the fabric at the small of her back. This girl. He really wishes he hadn't promised her lunch so they could go back to his flat and cwtch on the sofa. At the very least. 

Addie is always catching him offguard with her little quips. She is even hilarious in their text exchanges. He knows he was telling the truth when he left her apartment, even if he'd admitted it in a language she didn't understand. He kisses her again before swinging her hands out and twirling her around.

"Let's go meet the future," he says, keeping her hand in his.

"You look very nice, by the way," she says. "Like Eggsy undercover."

"I wanted to impress," he says.

"And you have," she says, "very much so."

She twists the doorknob, tosses the door open and leads Taron inside.

"Ms. Lee! 'O's that?"

"Eggsy!"

"Eggsy Unwin!"

"Yes," Addie says. "This is Taron Egerton. He plays Eggsy Unwin in Kingsman. He's also playing someone we've read about. Any guesses?"

"Macbeth!"

"Close," Taron answers. "Written by the same man."

"Oh, you're Romeo, aren't you?" Elizabeth, one of Addie's most observant students, says. "My parents saw it on Sunday and said it was fantastic."

"Well, tell them I said thanks," Taron says.

"I was thinking Robin Hood actually," Addie says, "but he is also Romeo."

"You showed your arse in that, yeah?" Philip asks, standing up from his desk. His jacket hangs off his shoulders and his tie hangs loosely around his neck.

"I do," Taron answers, "but it's very brief."

"What's it like being naked on stage?"

"Philip." Addie widens her eyes at him.

Philip smirks and sits back in his chair. "Have you seen his bum, Ms. Lee?"

"I've seen the play," Addie answers and the students begin cheering and catcalling.

"Get it, Ms. Lee!"

Addie's covers her face with her hands. "Anyway, Mr. Egerton just wanted to meet you all and say hello to Mrs. Hawthorne."

Rebecca Hawthorne, Addie's supervising teacher, had been glowing as she observes the whole charade from her desk. She smiles at Addie and now hugs her mentee. Taron floats among the students, each of them smiling in his presence.

"I knew you seemed happier today," she says. "Adelaide, he's very cute."

"I know," Addie says. "He's a really good actor, too." She looks over her shoulder to see him taking a selfie with one of the students. "He wants to take me to lunch."

“You’re going, right?"

Addie nods. “Headmaster WIlton’s already given his approval. I just came to grab my purse. We’ll be back before fourth period."

“Take your time,” she says. She winks and squeezes Addie’s arm. “Enjoy it."

“Taron,” Addie says, "this is Mrs. Rebecca Hawthorne, my supervising teacher. She has been graciously sharing her knowledge and years of experience with me. And this is Taron Egerton, actor extraordinaire."

"Lovely to meet you," Mrs. Hawthorne says.

"I wanted to give you these," Taron says, pulling the tickets from his pocket. "They're excellent seats to tomorrow night's show of Romeo and Juliet, and I really hope you can make it."

Mrs. Hawthorne practically glows as Taron passes her the paper. “Thank you so much. This is so wonderful."

“Shall we be off?” Taron asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes,” Addie says, reaching behind her desk to pick up her coat and purse. It takes everything in her not to grab his hand as they leave but she doesn’t want to cause a commotion should a student see.

Taron’s phone constantly buzzes during their walk to the restaurant and Addie finally reaches into his pocket and looks at the screen.

“Who is Valerie?” she asks.

“My publicist,” he answers.

“She’s called you four times and texted. Shouldn’t you at least see?"

“I didn’t want our time to be interrupted, especially if it’s not anything important."

“Seems pretty important,” Addie says, following him inside. She presses his phone into his palm. “Answer it."

Taron sighs as he connects the call. “Yeah, sorry. I did on Saturday, yes. Oh, they did?” He shakes his head and Addie looks at him as he pulls out her chair. “ Can I call you back in an hour? I’m at lunch with Adelaide.” She grins because he’s told his publicist about her. “Yes, she was there. Really? Okay, I’ll talk to you then."

“What’s up?"

“You remember when I pulled that boy from the pond?"

“How could I forget?” she asks. “That was two days ago."

“Someone filmed it and now they want me to address it."

“You did something incredible,” she says. “What’s wrong with that?"

“I did what anyone would have done,” he says. “If I hadn’t been there, you’d gone in after him."

“True,” Addie says, “that doesn’t change the fact that you ran into the water, swam out to him and brought him back to safety. That’s a nice thing to do for anybody."

“What can I get for you?” the waitress asks.

“Tea,” Addie orders.

“Water, please.” Taron says. He leans forward to the table with his elbows on the edge and rubs his face.

“Be right back with those,” the waitress says. Addie nods as Taron removes his glasses, sets them on the table and continues to rub his eyes.

“Can’t you just have Valerie release a statement?"

“That’s what I think we’ll do,” he says. Addie reaches across the table and picks up his glasses. Laughing, she puts them on her face and opens her menu.

“What?” Taron asks, looking at her.

“How do you wear these?” she asks, blinking. “Everything is so big."

“Only when reading,” he says. “What about yours?"

“They’re nothing like this,” Addie says, taking them off. “How strange it must be to see opposite of what I see."

“I guess,” he says, taking the glasses from her and sliding them back on his face. He looks over his menu for a few seconds before looking at her. “They’ll want to know about you."

“Surely not,” Addie says. “I’m not that important."

“You are to me,” he says. “And if it’s on video, that means you’re in it too."

“Well, we can come up with something to tell the public and that’s that,” Addie says. “Now I only have an hour so let’s make it count."

"You are absolutely right," he says, closing his menu as if he’s closing his mind to the situation. "My apologies. Would you like to split the bruschetta?"

"Sure," Addie says. She knows his thoughts are still on the video and she's not sure how to help. Dating someone in the spotlight will be different, but to her, Taron is worth it. She smiles and he notices, his face mirroring hers.

"What is it?" he asks, reaching for her hand.

"Your publicist knows about me."

"Yeah, she does," he says. "I told her I was seeing someone."

"I'm honored," she says, rather feeling like butterflies.

They finish lunch with a few minutes to spare and Addie leads him into the dusty bookshop near her school. It's quiet and dimly lit, just as all dusty bookshops should be, and she tugs him to the romance novels.

"I like you a lot, Taron Egerton," she says, "and I don't want you stressed because you did something nice."

Addie kisses his neck, licking that precious mole she's eyed since they met. Taron melts towards her as she leans against the shelves, slipping her hands into his back pockets. He’s not sure which of them moans loudest or first, but he can’t help it when her lips wrap around his ear lobe.

Surrounded by two of her favorite things — books and the man she fancies — it isn’t difficult for Addie to lose herself. He makes the loveliest noises somewhere deep in his throat and his back is so fucking strong. She's delighted in his gasp as she cups his erection through his trousers and the way his entire body jolts against hers.

Addie hears her before she sees them, the little hag who runs the store. She pushes Taron off her and turns beside him so they're both facing the shelves. Taron's face is red and he's panting, and she smiles as she pulls out the nearest book.

"This one is great for the smut but not the context," she says. Taron nods emphatically even though he has no idea what she's saying. Addie looks over her shoulder and smiles innocently at the old woman. The shopkeeper narrows her eyes before moving along to the next section of books.

"You good to split?" Addie whispers, catching Taron's eye. He pulls his heavy coat how it belongs and nods, still unable to form a word. "Okay!"

Addie grabs his hand and dashes through the store, both of them giggling as the bell tolls above the door and they spill onto the street.

"Is this where you seduce all your lovers?" Taron asks, leaning against the wall with his hands on his knees.

"You're the first I've ever taken in there to look at books or otherwise," she says, "and that wasn't entirely my intention when we went inside."

"What was your intention, pray tell?"

"Don't know really," she says, "but I know I thoroughly enjoy kissing you. There's something very pleasant about your mouth."

He chuckles as he reaches for her hand. "You are so unlike anyone I've ever dated before."

"One of a kind," she says, tugging just enough to get him off the wall. "I need to get back to school. Will you walk me or shall I go alone?"

"I'll walk you, of course," Taron answers, grabbing her hand. Kissing her knuckles, he feels their chill against his lips and blows across her palm. "Your hands are freezing."

"Hey genius, it's supposed to snow tonight. Imagine that my hands are cold when we're on the fringe of a freeze."

"The fringe of a freeze, you say? Does that mean you need to me to come over tonight for a nice bit of cuddling?"

"Sure," she says, "but I do have a test in the morning so there can be nothing funny."

"Yes ma'am," he says. "Nothing funny will happen here."

"Good," she says, stopping by the iron gate of her school. "Now, remember just to release the statement and be gracious. I'm sure that boy's mother is just happy you were there."

"Gracious," Taron repeats. "I can do gracious."

"Good," Addie says. "Now call me tonight when you're on your way over."

"I will," he says. "Have a wonderful afternoon and take care of this country's future."

They kiss briefly and innocently before Addie takes the few steps into the school building.

It doesn't take her long to realize every eye is on her as much as she tries to ignore it. Apparently news of her new relationship has spread quickly amongst teachers and students alike, and no one can keep their mouth shut. This kind of attention is certainly new and a bit unwanted, but Addie knows her students are the tip of the iceberg. 

She makes it back to the classroom just as the kids are returning from lunch and she notices Taron pacing the pavement across the street. His breath forms little clouds between puffs of smoke as he holds the cigarette between his fingers. He’s so stressed about his heroic deed getting out and Addie isn’t sure how to help.

Of course worrying about him is only part of her problem.

Taron sighs as he swings his basket his next to side. He’s always been an emotional eater and the stress of outing a new relationship days into it is not wearing well on his stomach. It’s really the shits too because he’s on a restricted diet for his next role. Looks like his fun purchase for the night will be almonds and fruit. How delightful.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he smiles when he reads the caller ID.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hey," she says. "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"I'm actually at the store right now," he says. "How about I cook you dinner?"

"Okay," she says. "When will you be here?"

"Half an hour?"

"I'll see you then."

He picks up the ingredients and heads over to her flat, taking the stairs two at a time. He doesn't even have to knock as the door is already open.

"Addie?" he asks, knocking lightly.

"I'm back here," she calls, and Taron proceeds into her apartment, stepping around a pile of books. The living area is the messiest he's ever seen it and she pops around the corner in her sweatshirt and red flannel pants. "Sorry I'm such a mess."

She's replaced her contacts with glasses and her hair's up in a bun.

"Is everything all right?" He asks, looking over her as he drops the bag on her table.

"It's fine," she sighs, scratching her forehead. "It's not great, but it's fine."

"Addie, what's wrong?"

"It would seem my small bit of fame for being in that video with you has become a distraction among the students."

"What?"

"Headmaster Wilton called me into his office this afternoon because the students have found the video of you and noticed I'm in it, we're clearly holding hands and then we left together. He said there was no policy against faculty relationships — which I'm not even on as a student — but that personal relationships should not degrade from the learning."

"What the fuck right does he have to tell you who you can and can't date?"

"He doesn't," Addie answers. "He can't say either. It was just really shitty when I know you're already upset about it and now he's threatening to put it on my report to the university."

"That fucker."

“That fucker,” Addie says gently showing her resolve, "is one of the deciding mentors of my graduation status so I have to quietly accept it. You and I just have to behave ourselves until the next scandal and the kids move on."

"Scandal?"

"Mmm," Addie says. "A pregnancy, an arrest, an affair, a huge breakup — anything worth whispering in the hallways. There will be something new by the end of the week."

"Maybe I can convince him I'm worthy with my acting."

"Darling, he's going to see your ass. I'm not sure if that helps or hurts our case."

"It helped with you, didn't it?" He sweeps her into his arms and grins as she squeezes the very arse in question.

"Your ass had nothing to do with it, although it is a great bonus."

Being able to kiss freely is just the balm they both need and Addie hums as he pulls her hair from the knot atop her head.

"It's funny you're still here," she says with her eyes still closed.

"Why's that?" He asks, looking at all the little flecks of mascara beneath her eyes.

"I'm looking rather frumpy," she says.

"I think you look beautiful," he says, "and I'm happy you're comfortable enough around me to relax."

"I feel awkward because you still look like royalty."

"You flatter me. I like you when you're dressed up, when you're dressed casually and when you're dressed down. They're just clothes covering the body holding your soul."

Addie blushes as her eyes roam over his face and chills sweep through her skin.

"I know we haven't been together long enough for me to be sloppy but I just couldn't deal with a bra tonight."

"No bra?" Taron asks, his lip curling up on one side. "You'll hear no complaints from this man."

"Don't get handsy," she says. "I'm hungry. Will you cook?"

"It would be my genuine pleasure."

Addie licks her lips as she gently sets her notes in her lap. Taron's breaths are deep and even as he dozes with his head on her shoulder. His eyelashes cast spidery shadows across his cheeks and she pauses for a moment to take this all in. Here lounges the man from the train, his feet intertwined with hers and his hand on her knee. He smells like smoke, frost, mint and just a hint of tea, and Addie inhales deeply. She had always imagined her soul would find its counterpart in something safe like an accountant or librarian — not that she's fully admitting her soul has in fact found its counterpart — but here he is, this beautiful man with a genuine heart and captivating smile.

A bit dull really, to be sitting on the couch with him when she could be kissing that captivating smile.

Shifting her shoulder just enough, Taron's eyes open and he smiles.

"Good morning, sunshine," Addie says, reaching across to touch his cheek.

"God, is it morning?" Taron startles, sitting up straight and looking round Addie's dim living room.

"No! No, it's not!" Addie says, grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry to have startled you."

"Oh no, it's okay," Taron says, seeing the blush in her cheeks of her own panic. "I have an interview in the morning, is all."

"Right," Addie says. "You looked quite peaceful when you were asleep."

"I guess I didn't realize how tired I was," he says. "I should go home."

"Oh."

Taron laughs as Addie looks away towards one of her sagging bookshelves. "Oh? Such disappointment."

"I thought maybe we could — what's the word you're always using? — cutch for awhile."

"It's cwtch," he says, "and I actually think that would really help me sleep tonight."

Addie giggles as Taron sinks away from her onto the cushion and gently onto him.

"I'm really glad you noticed me crying on the train," she says, her hair brushing against his ear and falling around his face like a curtain. She can't ever keep her hands from his neck and it's not different now. The pad of her thumb brushes against the corner of his lips and she feels herself falling into the puddles of his eyes.

"Oh Addie," he says, grasping her even more tightly, "I noticed you long before then."

Addie's read hundreds of books about love and the idea of love, of kisses so wonderful and pure the heroine becomes breathless and her heart explodes, but the fiction can't even begin to do this moment with Taron justice.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you all right?" Addie asks into her phone as she scoops a bit of tea leaves into her infuser. "It looks really terrible out there."

"It's so terrible," Taron answers. "They cancelled tonight's show but I was already there."

"Oh no," she says. "I know some places have already lost power."

"Hell," he says, carefully kneeing his way through mountains of snow. What he wouldn't give to be an elf right now. "I think I'm just going to see if I can get home. I haven't seen a car in ages."

"You didn't take one from the theater?"

"I let all the ladies take one first," he answers. "It seemed the best idea and I thought I could make it to the Underground."

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"They closed it past my stop."

"What?"

"Something about the cold messing up the new braking system," she says.

"Maybe I can get a car from there." Taron sighs as he crosses an empty street. The lamps hardly glow in the haze of falling white.

"Or you can just spend the night here," Addie offers. "I'm making that an option, too."

"You want me to spend the night in your home?"

"Yes," she answers. "I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather be snowed in with."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," Addie answers. She really is. The two of them keeping each other company during this awful blizzard could be a lot of fun, especially since they have no idea how long it will last.

"Okay," he says. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'll make you some hot tea then," she says. "See you soon and stay safe."

Taron's eyes burn by the time he makes it to Addie's apartment but she gingerly pulls him inside and helps him work his boots off.

"I started the shower a few minutes ago so it should be nice and warm in there," she says. "There's a T-shirt and a pair of cozy pants, too."

"Thank you," he says, kissing her briefly. He washes quickly, mostly staying in the shower to absorb heat. It's the same set of pants she had given him last time which he hadn’t questioned then but they don’t seem quite her size.

“Feeling better?” she asks. “You look a little less frozen."

“I do feel better,” he says, kissing her cheek. “What are you doing?"

“Making dinner,” she answers. “How do you feel about tortilla soup?"

“I can’t say I’ve ever had it,” he answers, smelling the liquid bubbling on the stove. “Can I help with anything?"

“You know how to make margaritas?"

“What?” he laughs. “This is very festive!"

“I had the tequila anyway,” she says, “and it’s cold outside. The soup is basically chicken and vegetables so it won't kill your diet and one margarita never hurt anyone."

“It is definitely cold outside and I accept the margarita,” he says. “Whose pants are these?"

“Oh, they’re Jack’s,” Addie answers, dropping corn into the soup. “They’re clean, don’t worry. He brought them over after his third night spent here. We watch TV together and he always falls asleep so finally he just brought some pants over. Is that okay?"

“It’s fine,” Taron says, “but I might like to bring my own if this becomes a regular thing."

“Bring your own, stud,” Addie laughs. “Margaritas?"

“Yes, margaritas,” he says. She tells him how to mix the tequila, triple sec, ice and limeade over her shoulder. Soon they’re sitting at the table for two in her little apartment, enjoying delicious hot soup and tasty alcoholic beverages.

Her phone beeps with an alert, her hands submerged in soapy water.

"Would you tell me who it is, please?"

Taron looks at her phone and smiles. "Headmaster Wilton says school is cancelled tomorrow."

"Excellent," Addie says. "A snow day for me and for you."

Addie has returned to Headmaster Wilton’s good graces after news of her relationship died down when the captain of the rugby team dumped the theatre club president in the middle of the cafeteria. All gossip of Ms. Lee’s new romance simmered to quiet, and the press has seemed less interested as well.

Taron kisses her again and leans against the counter, now with a glass of hot cocoa and vodka. "What are we going to do with our days off?"

"To be honest with you," Addie answers as she places the clean pan in the dish rack, "I have a pile of papers to grade and if I could get them done tonight, we can have the whole day tomorrow."

"Grading papers it is," he says. "Can I help?"

"Not really," she says. "It's a bunch of essays about modern adaptations of classics. That's my pitch for the class I would teach — our favorite stories retold like Emma and Clueless or The Lizzie Bennett Diaries. Not only are students immersing themselves in the literature but also in creative forms of media. I'm working with the media teacher to put together a presentation." She drops the towel she'd used to dry her hands on the counter. "My goal is for the students to read several books during the first semester or first two trimesters and then spend the last creating the video series. They would still read, of course, and do spelling because the spelling has gotten deplorably poor, but the bulk of the project would be the writing and filming of the web series."

"Would a school actually let you do it? Not that I'm questioning your ability to teach — I just never got to do anything like that."

"I'm trying it out," she says, taking a sip from his spiked cocoa. "It's the class you met that day. There are the most characters in there as it is and they’re the honors class. I hope it will work."

“With you at the helm, I’m sure it will.” He sets his cup down and smiles at her. “Damn, I love when you talk literary. There’s such a passion about you — I’d have been in real trouble if you’d been my English teacher. I already loved the one I had and she was a hairy old lady."

Addie giggles. "I'd be in trouble if you were in my class. You'd look so dashing in one of the school uniforms, too." She runs a nail over the V of his T-shirt neck and he's staring at her lips.

"It's good I'm not your student then," he says, pulling her toward the sofa. "I'd get in big trouble for doing this if I were."

Addie squeals as he pushes her onto her back, flops on top of her and kisses her.

"This is pointless." Addie drops the stack of papers into her lap. They’re both resting against the headboard of her bed, ensconced in a mountain of sheets and blankets.

"What is, love?"

"Me, trying to grade these right now. I've read the same sentence a dozen times."

"Oh?" Taron asks innocently, closing the book he's been pretending to read. "What's wrong?"

"You know," she says, dropping the stack onto the nightstand. "You're sitting there casually flexing and rubbing my leg with your foot and you smell good."

"I'm not doing that on purpose," he says.

"Like hell you're not," she says, grabbing his shirt collar and pressing her lips to his. "You're such a distraction in the best way." She rolls over and straddles him, her forehead against his. The plastic frames of their glasses clink as they hit, and he smiles.

"Are we finding a better way to stay warm?"

"Might even work up a sweat," Addie says as she pulls off his glasses. Both pairs are discarded on the nightstand and his shirt soon falls to the floor. "You always felt really strong and warm but this is better than I imagined."

"I don't look like this most of the time," he says quietly, watching her eyes as they follow her hands down his chest. He wishes this were happening when he was well between projects, when his body was fluffier. He wishes this were happening when he'd had a month of greasy pizza and beer on tap, free to eat and drink as often as he'd like. Now he's trim and muscular, the efforts of hours in the gym and restricted meals. Would she still like him if he were less fit?

Of course she would. This is Adelaide after all.

She's smiling as she traces the dips of his hips. "I wouldn't care of you were a little blue alien with one eyeball and fangs. That would make this very interesting though."

He laughs. "Are you as nervous as I am?"

Addie nods her head. "I've got a very attractive, seemingly capable man betwixt my thighs, so yes, I am quite nervous. It's a good nervous though."

"Did you say I was seemingly capable?"

"Well yes," she says. "We have yet to see exactly how capable you are."

"I am really fucking capable," he says, nodding his head as he goes in for the kiss. Her hands are around his crown, rustling his short hair, and his fingers press into her waist. Moving his hips just enough beneath her, he smiles as she gasps.

He's more than really fucking capable.

Addie wants to be closer than she is to him even though she's already so close she can feel his pulse beating out of rhythm with her own. She isn't sure why either of them is still dressed so she reaches for the hem of her night shirt.

Grabbing her wrists tightly but not enough to hurt, he shakes his head. Instead he reaches for the top button and plucks it from its hold. Her breathing is so loud she thinks she should be embarrassed, but he presses his lips to the skin just beneath her collar bone. As each button is released, his kisses move further along her chest, but Taron leaves the garment in place, only touching the thin strip of skin between her ribs.

She's holding her breath as he loosens the last button, the final wall between them. She knows even as she sits, there's a roll of flab on her belly and he'll see that. He'll see that her breasts aren't quite as perky as a fitter woman's might be and he might not like the stretch marks lining the skin of her hips and thighs.

Taron slides his fingers towards the center of her shirt, a side in each hand and he licks his lips as his eyes shift to hers. He's requesting permission even now.

Addie nods, exhaling. Looking at her chest, he gently pulls the fabric off of her, leaving her top pale and bare. It's rather cold outside the sheets and pajamas, and Addie's nipples are rather hard and pink. A part of Taron springs to life as well and Addie giggles as she feels it between her thighs.

"That was quick!"

Taron blushes but grins all the same. "What can I say? You've got lovely breasts."

"Thank you," she says. "Grew them myself."

His laugh echoes around her small bedroom and it lingers as he kisses her again, their body heat combining nicely to combat the chill. She realizes his words about her breasts were very true because he can't keep his hands and mouth off of them. Her focus is a bit lower, her nails slipping below the waistband of his pants and capturing as much of his perfect ass as she can manage. They seem to read each other's minds as Addie discards her own pajama bottoms and he pulls off his.

Although Taron knows he's more than capable, he's rather enjoying Addie leading this soirée so he reclines upon her mattress and waits. Accepting what she thinks is his surrender, she sits atop his hips and pulls the covers around her shoulders. It is still really cold even with the hot body beneath her.

Smiling at her, he covers her hands where they rest on his pecs with his own. "You're really beautiful, Adelaide."

She takes his hand and places it just between her breasts to the skin above her heart. "Can you feel it?"

Her pulse races beneath his palm, fast and strong. Taron thinks she's fucking gorgeous and he can't believe this beautiful thing all soft and rose-tinted curves is sitting over him. Her heart may be sprinting but his is steady on, pumping gladly with affections for her. Nodding, he loops his finger in her hair and pulls her towards him, kissing her with everything he has.

Adelaide's holding her breath as she reaches between their bodies, gently settles his cock where she needs it and slides onto him. Her exhale exposes itself as a giggle, and that giggle bubbles into a laugh as she shifts her hips a few times.

"Am I buried inside you and you're laughing? Adelaide, please! I may not be the largest man but I'm certainly not inadequate."

Addie laughs even louder at that as she rolls her hips forward and flattens her chest against his so her face hangs over his.

"No. No! It feels really good actually, like, so good. I just have to laugh." She cups his chin in her palm and rubs her thumb over the sharp line of his jaw. She continues to roll her hips backwards and forwards, smiling as she does. “How are you?"

“Very good,” he answers, sliding his hand to her arse and grabbing her cheek. “I feel better knowing you weren’t laughing at me."

“I couldn’t.” she says. “It still feels really good and I’m holding back because it makes you uncomfortable."

“No! Don’t hold back,” he says between his own chuckles. “Really, don’t hold back."

"Would you kiss my neck?"

"Of course," he says, brushing her hair out of the way and to the other shoulder. As soon as his lips make landfall, she's giggling again and she squeals when her earlobe is gently pulled between his teeth.

"Taron!"

He'll never tire of hearing her call his name like that, and it makes something swell within him. Rolling her over, he pushes her knees to her shoulders and presses inside her deeply once more. Moving with the thunder that he is, Addie can no longer giggle because she can hardly breathe. Each thrust has her rolling against the mattress as she clings to his arms, hoping to stay afloat.

Opening her eyes, his neck looms a over her face, and it's more than she can stand to look down at his perfect body, muscles straining with all his efforts. He's moving quickly now and she can't help but be swept up in all that is him — his scent, his warmth, his supreme gestures of stroking every part of her and then there's his eyes. God, Addie gasps as they lock on hers and he's completely sincere, a smile curling all the way up his cheeks.

Into a thousand tiny pieces she falls, each one a sparkle behind her eyelids. His kiss consumes and restores her, forging within her body a changed soul. Anything and everything is suddenly Taron, and she feels it intertwining within her very veins.

"Are you all right, Adelaide?" He asks softly between kisses. He's still moving but slowly now, and Adelaide can feel every piece of him within her. Nodding, she leans into his lips and helps him along, her fingers imprinting upon his skin. She swallows his grunts as he finds his completion and he smiles. Sweat drips from his bangs onto her face and she giggles, the bead retreating towards her hair.

"That was fun," she says, her hands returning to their favorite places of his face. He's come to like them there, too. She never wants this moment to end, both of them a mess between her sheets and sloppy kisses abounding.

"Addie, Addie, Addie," Taron croons, his lips touching all the places he might have missed along her neck.

Sighing, she looks at the top of his head and smiles. "I don't ask you to love me always like this, but I ask you to remember. Somewhere inside me there'll always be the person I am tonight."

Taron pauses and looks at her. "That was beautiful."

"Fitzgerald," she says, "Tender Is the Night."

"Of course you would quote Fitzgerald after sex."

She snorts and brushes his nose with her finger. "I want to do with you what spring does to the cherry trees."

"That's not Shakespeare."

"Pablo Neruda."

"What does Adelaide Lee have to say?"

"Adelaide Lee feels that she is completely and utterly content.” She smiles as his elbow brushes unintentionally across her breast and sends shivers through her body. "She wishes the man she's sleeping with would never leave her bed let alone her side and she knows she's never been happier than she has been in this moment."

"Is that all I am to you?" He asks, brushing her hair with his fingers.

"We've not established a title yet," she says. She runs her hands over the beautiful hills of his back. "Am I to call you lover?"

"Mmm," he hums, kissing her eyelid. "Only when we're alone, _cariad_. I think boyfriend will suffice all other times?"

"And for when we're alone but not loving? Shall I call you snuggle butt?"

"Perhaps something a bit more masculine?"

"Dear heart?"

"Better." Fingers brush over her breasts as he works his lips over her skin.

"My love?"

"Generic."

"Teaching me something in Welsh."

" _M anwylyd_ ," he says.

"What does that mean?" she asks, running her fingers through his hair.

"My dear," he answers. " _M anwylyd_."

" _M anwylyd_ ," she repeats. "I like that."

His head disappears beneath the covers and she giggles as he licks her navel. She inhales as his fingers brush over the skin below and relaxes as his thumb presses against the place she hoped he would touch.

"Hold on!" He says, popping up so they're both laid bare with the sheets around his legs. "We've just done all of this and you've been wearing socks the whole time?"

"I read something once where a woman's chances of having an orgasm greatly increase when she feels safe and comfortable," she says, looking at him as he holds her leg in the light. Her socks are turquoise, grey and white striped and fluffy, keeping her wrapped in a cloud of heat and serenity. "Socks apparently can easily play a part because my feet are warm so that's one less distraction."

"You would have read it somewhere, huh?" He kisses her calf where the sock stops.

She smiles at him as she crosses her arms over her chest. "They might have just done you a favor."

"Let's see if they can't do me a few more," he smirks, dropping her foot back to the mattress. "Do you taste as good as you feel?"

Heat rises in her cheeks as his eyes sweep over her thighs. "I hope it's better."

Taron grins as he pulls the covers back over his head and Addie tugs them up to her shoulders. She hears her lover laugh before she feels his tongue return to her heated skin.

It's much too late in the night to still be awake, but sex between a couple for the first time often leads to an abundance of hormones to which the only answer is more sex. Besides, Taron is really fucking capable and he didn't want to stop until he was sure Adelaide knew it.

Oh, she knows it now as she lays against his side, every muscle feeling achy yet resplendently full of bubbles and every bone aching to be with his. He brought her thrice more with his tongue and fingers and again with his demanding cock, and Addie feels so tired yet she's too joyous for sleep.

She draws swirls up his arm and presses her fingers against the edge of the nicotine patch. "Why did you decide to quit?"

"Honestly I wish I had one now," he says, rolling his head towards her. "God, I miss it. It's a filthy habit."

"It is a filthy habit," she says, tracing the patch with her finger. "You've done all right tonight though."

"You're my best distraction," he says, rubbing the small of her back. "I hadn't thought of it actually until you asked. Cheerio!"

She laughs. "Really, why'd you quit? You knew it was a filthy habit when you started."

"Honestly, the studio will pay me more if I don't smoke."

"Really?"

"Really," he says. "A healthy person is less of a liability for insurance so we get paid more if we don't smoke."

"That's nice of them," she says. "A solid initiative."

"If you won't think less of me," he says, "I tried to quit cold turkey, but I got my hands on a pack and smoked the whole thing in one sitting."

"Goodness." His skin is dotted with moles and freckles and she longs to know their number.

"Shameful, I know," he says.

"Not really," she says. "It's a dependence and an addiction. Hard to break that habit. Besides, shameful is smoking while pregnant. Now that's something to be ashamed of."

"I don't know if you know this, _cariad_ ," he says, "but that's not something I'll need to be concerned with."

"I know," she says, "but my mother smoked the whole time she carried me. I was born quite small a month early and my lung capacity is shit. I'm glad you're quitting."

"Addie, I didn't know."

"It was the nineties, she was eighteen... I don't really blame her."

"Did she know?"

"Of course she knew," Addie says. "I think she thought it might kill me."

"Fuck."

Addie laughs as she shifts so she’s halfway on top of him. “Really, I’ve dealt with it and moved on. My dad and stepmom love me and took really good care of me growing up, so I’m okay."

“You’re really a lovely person,” Taron says, cradling her face. “I don’t know why she wouldn’t want you."

“Me either,” Addie says, “but I’m very happy you’re glad to be with me."

“Of course, you gorgeous girl,” he says. “I like you very much."

“ _M anwylyd_.”

It is in that moment as Taron looks at the woman in his arms he wishes the blizzard would last for weeks so he could remain with her in this splendor.


	6. Chapter 6

Taron wakes in the morning to the soft body beside him, and he smiles when he can't even see her head. The covers are drawn completely over her, leaving just a small enough space for her face to breathe.

He should start the tea, he thinks, so he shifts the other direction only to feel the arm tighten around his waist.

"Nooooo," Addie moans from beneath her cave. Like a hermit crab in its shell, she moves just enough to see his face. "Don't get up yet. It's too early. Unless you have to pee."

"I was going to start the tea," he whispers, swinging his leg beneath the sheets once more. "I will stay with you though."

It's very nice to wake up to this, something completely different from his normal routine. She hums contentedly from beneath her blankets as he curls his warm body against hers and wraps his arm around her back.

"That's better," she says. "You're so warm."

"You should feel me when I'm fat," he laughs. "Extra layers of warmth and cuddles."

She snuggles into his chest, brushing her cheek against his skin. "I like you just the way you are but I wouldn't mind extra cuddles either."

He kisses the patch of hair closest to his lips and smiles to himself. Last night had been amazing, his body still reeling in all that is Adelaide. He can still feel her wrapped around him, still hear her short breaths in his ear, still feel her gold nails against his scalp.

"Are you awake-awake or just awake?" Addie whispers, her nose brushing his ribs.

"Awake-awake," he answers, "but you can sleep some more if you want."

She's so still and quiet for so many lingering seconds, he thinks she must have drifted off again. Addie instead yawns as she stretches, her hands just reaching above the covers.

"I guess you can go start the tea," she sighs, shuffling enough so her head appears. She smiles happily at him as she blinks, his face blurred. He's happy, too, his very soul warm within his skin. He thinks she's never looked more beautiful than this moment with her hair an utter mess, her cheeks pink and her eyes bright with the morning. Instead of retreating from her, he sinks back into the mattress and rolls to face her.

"What if I'd rather stay with you?"

"That's okay, too," she says, pressing her palm to his cheek. "You're so hansome in the morning."

"I was just thinking of how beautiful you are," he says. "Really, Addie. I'm so looking forward to spending the day with you."

"I know you are," she laughs, lifting up the sheets and ducking her head beneath the covers. "Hello friend, when did you get there?"

Taron laughs which suddenly turns into a sneeze. Addie screams from beneath the blankets and pops up.

"Fuck, Taron! You can't sneeze when someone's an inch away from your penis! You could have poked out my eyeball."

"Forgive me for sneezing!" he growls. Addie frowns as she looks at him and presses the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Awe, _m anwylyd_ ," she says, moving her hand to his cheek, "did you catch a cold?"

"I did walk an awfully long way in this fucking blizzard."

"Then the question is — do you want me to resume my place beneath the sheets or would you rather have tea and get dressed so you can stay warm?"

"Are you seriously giving me the choice?"

"Maybe you're not actually feeling it," she says. "I'm experienced enough to know an erection doesn't always necessarily mean you want it. Ladies can and should have consent, too."

"I want it!" he blurts. "I'm sorry." He smooths his hair subconsciously with his fingers. "Let's just say if you and I are together, I'm conscious, and I have an erection, I want it. I want you, for that matter."

"Very well," she says, kissing him on the lips. "Don't mind me." Her lips brush against his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his pec, his nipple... "Or do."

Taron blushes as she winks at him before throwing the covers over her head. Her breath warms his abdomen and her lips tickle the line of his hips. He utters a single, short "fuck" as Addie begins her work, gently running her finger from his balls to the tip. Shivers spark in his veins as she massages his foreskin and he chokes out a breath when her beautiful lips place the lightest of kisses on the head.

Adelaide thinks he tastes the way cinnamon sugar does, sweet but with a bit of a bite. He isn't particularly long but he is quite thick and she knows that's precisely why he was able to make her moan so much the night before. He's subconsciously doing half the work for her, his hips twitching ever so slightly as she bobs. Not one to be shy, she throws the covers off her head and catches his eye.

Her green gaze on his and the smile which seems to hang on her lips even though they're wrapped around his cock is enough to push him over the edge. He grunts her name as a warning but she doesn't stop, swallowing everything. She leaves a kiss on the tip before crawling up his body and taking the covers with her.

"Good morning," she says, watching as his face relaxes. He grins as he opens his eyes and cups her cheek.

"We would have been in so much trouble had you been my English teacher," he laughs. He kisses her and wraps his arms tightly around her.

"We should put on clothes and see how life is outside the apartment."

"And eat."

"I've just eaten," Addie giggles. "But we can make you toast."

Taron respectfully lets Addie keep her feet in his lap and his eyes on the television so she can make it through her mountain of papers the rest of the morning. They eat grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and return to bed with the intentions of napping. Naturally one body calls to the other and it ends up being another couple of hours before either of them dozes off.

The whole of London has been shut down but rests with the hope of sunshine the following day, and Addie's bed is plenty comfortable for wasting away the hours.

Taron's phone rings sending him leaping to the living room naked only to scurry back beneath the covers.

"Hullo," he says, sliding his arms around Addie's shoulders. "Yes, mum. I've been quite safe. I've been with Adelaide." She cranes her neck to look at him and smiles. "We've been spectacularly well. I would love for you to meet her, too. Oh mum, I don't know about that. You want me to ask her? You want to talk to her?"

Addie shrugs as Taron smiles at her and passes his phone.

"Hello?"

It's Taron's turn to listen to the other half of the conversation between his girlfriend and his mother, and he waits anxiously to hear the response.

"Yes, ma'am. It's actually been my pleasure having him here."

"Yeah, it has," Taron murmurs. Addie elbows him in the ribs lightly as she leans forward. He reaches for her back, tracing the line of her spine.

"Are you serious? That's so nice! I'll have to check with my friend Jack but that should be okay. He can, too? That's marvelous. Thank you so much for the invitation. We'll see you then. It was lovely talking to you too."

"So?" Taron asks as she drops his phone on the nightstand.

"Looks like Jack and I will be spending Christmas in Wales," Addie says, "with you and yours. Unless you don't want us to."

"Of course I want to spend Christmas with you!"

"Fantastic," she says. "I'm looking forward to seeing it all. Your mum seems really nice."

"She is," he says. "She's very kind and very giving, and I think you'll get on really well."

"This is Aberstwyth, isn't it? Not Llafooglyfoo?"

“No,” Taron laughs. “It’s Aberstwyth. You can call it Llanfair, by the way. It’s not Llafooglyfoo."

“I thought Spanish was hard,” Addie laughs. “I didn’t know I should speak to whoever came up with Welsh, like I didn’t know that much spit was required to talk."

“Speaking from personal experience,” Taron says, “you have plenty of spit."

“Har har,” Addie says. “That reminds me of my one complaint about Kingsman!"

“Oh?"

“Princess Tilde’s butt!"

“Oh God, Addie,” Taron says, curling his fingers into a fist and releasing them repetitively because he has a feeling he’ll wish he had a cigarette for this. “Not you too."

“No, no! It’s not what you think! What consenting adults do out of the eye of those uninterested is totally between those adults. However, her ass in that movie is totally gratuitous. We all know what happens when Eggsy is going in there so it’s completely unnecessary to show it."

“It’s funny.” He says shortly, shifting his hips away from her under the bed.

“No, you don’t move away,” she says. “My gripe isn’t with you — well, maybe it is a little. My problem with the butt is there isn’t enough butts in Kingsman."

“What?"

“Her ass contributes nothing other than to show a nice ass about to take a pounding which is fine, but in all fairness, there should be more.” His face softens as she traces his eyebrow with her finger, her body half over his. “You mean to tell me in a movie where a bunch of young men and a young woman are sharing a bunker together which we know has showers in it, there’s not one shot of a young man’s ass. You’ve got a darling ass and Ed’s is shapely too. Not Colin or Mark’s ass? How is that fair?"

“I suppose that’s true,” he says. “Very well.” He throws off the sheets and bounds from bed. He grabs a baseball cap from her dresser and a jacket hanging from the corner of the mirror. Addie pulls the sheets up to her shoulders feeling rather cold and she’s beginning to worry she could have really upset him. “If I talk to Matthew about showin' me arse in the sequel, can I get a kiss?" Addie giggles at her boyfriend in full Eggsy mode, suddenly shifting from the cool and collected man she's come to know to the slightly less refined character that made him famous. His brows scrunch together as he looks at her over his shoulder, the arse in question on full display. "I've always wanted to kiss an American English teacher."

Addie claps her hand to her cheek before burying her face in the pillows. Her body shakes with laughter and her Eggsy-Taron smiles even though she's not looking.

"You can have more than that," she says, "but I don't know about the asshole."

"Fair enough," Taron says. "Did you hear that, Merlin? Eggsy can get more than a kiss but probably not the asshole if he shows his arse on screen."

Addie throws his pillow at him and squeals as he charges for her. He quickly overcomes her, her wrists pinned by her head and her breast half exposed from beneath the sheets. Breaths and the whir of the heater are the only noise as they consider each other, both of their chests heaving with laughter and light.

"Isn't this the part where you say something cheeky and demand punishment?"

"This ain't that kind of movie, bruv," he says just before shoving his lips against hers. There are certainly worse ways to spend hours trapped inside by a blizzard.


	7. Chapter 7

“Who’s that sexy lady?”

Addie laughs as she smooths the fabric over her hips. “That sexy lady already feels tired and it’s just from putting on this dress."

“It was worth the effort because every man there will be jealous of me. You ready, cariad?" Taron asks Addie, slipping his arm around her hips. Her black dress is tight and hugs everything just so, and Addie takes the last deep breath she'll be able to manage for the evening.

"Physically yes," she says. "Mentally I'm not so sure."

"Come, come," Taron says, turning her around and taking her face between his palms. "You look gorgeous, you're incredibly smart and talented, and it won't take you long to realize they're just people, too."

“People who have Oscars on their mantels,” Addie mumbles, shrugging on her coat.

“Only one of them has an Oscar and he won’t even bring it up,” Taron says, taking her gloved hand in his own. “I promise you’ll have a lovely time but say the word and we’ll leave."

“No, I don’t want to take your night from you,” Addie says. Their breath joins the fog already present on the street. “I’ll be fine."

Addie was apprehensive enough about meeting his parents but he'd asked her to attend a fancy dinner party with Colin Firth and his wife. She had to go shopping for a dress appropriate for the occasion and had to make a separate trip for all the things underneath. As a student and a teacher, her accessories are a little on the practical side rather than the ornate one, so a trip to the pawn shop was also made.

"Oh wow," Addie says, her eyes wide as the car pulls into the driveway. "Is this Colin's house or a castle?"

Taron laughs as he opens the door and helps her out. There's really no graceful way to sit down or stand up in the dress, but Addie feels beautiful in it, aside from the way it's painfully crushing her ribs.

"It's just Colin," he says. "Livia works for a non-profit."

"You know people who are happiest working in non-profits are those who are comfortable by other means? Non-profit employees generally make less than I do and I'm technically an employee of the government."

"Which is precisely why you make less," Taron says. "Please, pet. Let's not make this about money. I don't care what your income is and neither will anyone else here. Most of us just happen to be in an industry where we get paid a lot for not doing much. It's a matter of circumstance."

"I know, I'm sorry," she says. "I'm suddenly just a little overwhelmed by it all. Like I thought I was fine, but I think maybe I'm not."

"Just say the word." He kisses her softly.

Addie nods again, taking his hand.

"Taron, my boy!" Colin says, coming down the steps. "Come in before you both catch a cold!"

Addie's cheeks could melt the snow if it were falling as she looks at Colin Firth standing in the doorway. He's everything she thought he would be — tall, bespeckled and smiling. Taron grins as he helps his girlfriend up the steps and over the threshold.

Colin and Taron hug as Taron's drops Addie's hand into Colin's. "This is my girlfriend, Adelaide. Addie, this is Colin."

"Pleasure to meet you," Colin says as he kisses her cheeks.

"Ciao, Taron!" The beautiful brunett says as she pops up at Colin's side. They kiss cheeks as Colin introduces Addie to his wife Livia who smiles at the younger woman.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady," Livia says. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having me," Addie says. "It's truly an honor."

"We were delighted when Taron told us he had a girlfriend and even more delighted when he said you could join us." Colin gently touches Addie's shoulder and she grins. Taron chuckles quietly knowing he wouldn't stand a chance next to Colin if the situation were different; he feels much the same way about Colin himself. "Come, let's get you both drinks."

Addie slips her hand back into Taron's as Livia and Colin lead them through the house. It's beautiful but not as ornate as Addie had imagine. Clearly Livia likes simplicity and hasn't taken advantage of Colin's earnings.

"You're an educator," Livia says to Addie, smiling kindly. "That's a wonderful thing to do with your life."

"Thank you," Addie says. "Officially I'm still training but the end is in sight."

"Fantastic," Livia says.

"She's too humble," Taron says, accepting the glass from Colin. "She happens to be the second in her class, highly recommended amongst her peers and she has job offers coming in left and right."

"Well, congratulations on that," Colin says. "What would you like?"

"Wine of either color is fine," Addie answers.

"You must try the red," Livia says. "It's delicious."

"And if there's anything the Italians know," Colin laughs as he pours the wine into a glass, "it's the wine."

Addie grins as she takes the cup. "I would love to hear more about what you do, Livia. That sounds very rewarding."

"It is," she says. "Some of my colleagues are here too, so I'm sure you'll tire of hearing about it by the end of the night."

"Never, my darling," Colin says as he slips his arm around her waist and kisses the side of her cheek. "Ready to meet everyone?"

"Of course," Taron says. Addie nods briefly as they turn a corner into a sitting room.

"Taron, you little bastard!" Mark Strong says, popping off the couch. Addie laughs as the two men hug and she's introduced to Mark's wife, Liza. Benedict Cumberbatch and Sophie Hunter are in attendance along with the baby, and three of Livia's coworkers share another sofa.

Addie's admiring little Christopher when a young man walks into the room and smiles at her.

"Taron, you remember Will," Colin says, gesturing to the stranger. "Adelaide, this is my son, Will. He's in town for Christmas."

"Nice to meet you," Addie says as Will kisses her knuckles.

"The pleasure truly is all mine," Will says. "I had no idea Aphrodite would be in our presence."

Taron snorts before realizing Will is honestly and shamelessly flirting with his girlfriend.

"Oh, is she somewhere in the room?" Addie asks, looking over her shoulder and playing it off. Taron notices the way Will's eyes narrow with fascination. Will's welcome to be fascinated all he wants but that's where the conversation stops until Addie no longer wants him. Of course that's up to her, but Taron can't help but be unsettled by the way Will continues to eye her. Taron thinks she's gorgeous, brilliant and every sense of the word lovely, so he understands why someone else would, he just doesn't like the idea of her being with someone else.

"You're too humble," Will says.

"Actually I always preferred Athena to Aphrodite," Addie says, "but thanks."

It doesn't take Addie long to relax once she finds herself sandwiched between Taron and Livia with Livia's coworkers around them. They're completely wonderful and attentive, each one ready to give their undivided attention to whomever is speaking. They enjoy a few of Addie's horror stories from school, both in the grammar school and university.

Taron listens to her talk when he's not caught between Colin, Mark and Benedict, and she's utterly captivating. He's falling more in love with her by the second and can't help but reach for her hand under the table. Her head whips around and she searches his face, relieved to see him smile. Her face lights up as she gazes at him, everyone else forgotten for a few blissful and brief seconds.

"Fuck me," one of Livia's coworkers, Oscar, says. "You two are so cute. How long have you been together?"

"Officially like six weeks," Addie answers. "Isn't that right?"

Taron nods as he looks at her. "Officially yes."

"Still in the early phase," Oscar says. "Have you fought yet?"

"That's personal," Livia says. "What's it matter so long as they're happy together?"

"We are happy together," Taron says. "Quite happy together, I think."

Addie nods and they kiss quickly. It wasn't a display but it felt like the natural thing to do, and then it's back to the living room for conversation and drinks. Livia shows Addie to the restroom, and it takes Addie quite awhile to shift through her layers.

"Hello, beautiful," Will says as Addie opens the door. "You really are something amazing."

"Thank you," she says, stepping past him.

Will catches her wrist and stops her. "Really, Adelaide, you're stunning. I've always liked women who aren't into restricting themselves."

"I'm not sure what that means."

"You're gorgeous," Will continues. "Such curves."

"They're all manufactured beneath shape wear," Adelaide says. "I'm actually just one big blob pressed into this firm example of hills and valleys. Excuse me."

Why the fuck would he wait for a woman outside the restroom?

"Adelaide, please," Will says, tightening his grip on her wrist. "You must allow me to tell you—"

"No, I mustn't allow you to do anything. Please let me go. You're making me feel really uncomfortable."

"I've been out of America for so long, I've forgotten how direct you women can be." His smile is sinister as he steps closer to her. Addie careens backwards.

"Sir." She says shortly, slapping his wrist which gets him to break his hold. "I am not being direct because I am an American. I'm being direct because you're creeping me out and I'm the furthest thing from being interested. I would rather not start something because I am in your father's beautiful home and I'm certain my boyfriend I'm very interested in could kick your ass. Please don't even glance in my direction for the rest of the evening. I'm asking nicely — don't make me ask any other way."

Will recoils from her. While Adelaide made be short and soft looking, her mouth is anything but.

She turns and calms her breath. Why won't men ever accept the first no?

"Everything all right?" Taron asks, noticing Addie's cheeks are red. His eyes shift to Will who looks a little less happy than he did when he excused himself.

"Everything's fine," Addie answers, wrapping her hand around Taron's leg, her fingers resting under his thigh. "Just took a little detour."

He nods, kisses her temple and drapes his arm around her shoulders. She leans into him so he knows whatever happened hasn't really upset her.

Colin turns up the Christmas music on the radio and the gift exchange starts. The game is to bring a bottle of alcohol with the label hidden, and the opener can keep the one they opened or steal someone else's. Taron brought a whiskey from Wales with him and Addie managed to find a bottle of the best stuff made in Seattle. It wasn't cheap but the proof level is sure to floor even Colin and Mark.

Livia passes everyone a number before sitting on the arm of Colin's chair, and he smiles at her. Addie feels at peace seeing them, and seeing the other couples together. For once, she's not the single girl in the corner having to use her wit and charm to convince everyone there's nothing wrong with her or any other single woman for that matter. She's never put much stock in the thought of marriage, but sitting here next to the man she's fallen in love with between all these couples who have made it work for years, she thinks perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible.

"Do we get to crack these open before we decide in case we want to steal someone else's?" Benedict asks, adjusting his tie as he leans back into the sofa. Sophie grins at him as she passes off the baby having just fed him.

"No, no," Liza laughs. "That defeats the purpose. You could end up with utter garbage and you wouldn't know until you drink it."

"I bet Addie's brought the good stuff," Mark says. "The teachers always know the best stuff."

"We need a stiff drink sometimes," Addie says, catching Mark's wink. She knows he means nothing by it, unlike Will's advances, and she smiles.

"On with it!" Oscar says.

"Clearly we know who drew number one," Taron says, earning laughter from the group as Oscar reaches for the first bag.

While the game continues and several delicious drinks and a few less than great options are opened, the theme is really conversation. Between Livia's production work and Sophie's direction, Addie learns even more about Taron's industry than she would have ever learned from him, and it's obvious the way Colin looks after Taron that he cares deeply for him.

It's Addie's turn and she takes Mark's bourbon who opens another package. This one contains Addie's whiskey and Mark's eyes widen as he reads the label.

“Fuck me, you weren't joking!" He says, looking it over. "Is it any good?"

"Does it matter?" Addie asks.

"At that rate, no," Mark laughs.

"What is it?" Livia asks, looking up from a private conversation she and Colin have been sharing.

"Whiskey from Seattle," Mark answers. "Sounds delightful."

"You'll feel it all the way down and again the next morning," Addie says as Colin and Mark pass the bottle between them.

"I'm next so I believe I'll be taking this," Colin says.

Mark gasps and Colin grins proudly.

"Time to pick again," Liza says, squeezing her husband's hand.

"I knew you would be the most popular," Taron says, his nose in her hair and every word brushing against her ear. "You radiate, Adelaide."

Why isn't this party over, she thinks, because then she and Taron could be alone.

Her bottle is stolen twice more before ending up in the hands of Mark who demands Colin bring everyone a glass and the utensils necessary for opening the whiskey.

It is when they leave that Addie relaxes, settling solidly into Taron's side.

"What happened with Will?" He asks, his cheek against her forehead as they cuddle in the back of the car.

"He came onto me," she says. "Grabbed my wrist and demanded I give him attention. Basically insulted my body but thought he was paying me a compliment. That sort of thing."

"Addie, I'm sorry," he says, running his thumb over the back of her hand. He exhales loudly and squeezes her slightly. “Colin would be so upset if he knew. I can’t believe he would do that, and not that I own you anything of the sort, but that he would hit on you when I was there. I’m sorry it upset you."

"It's fine, really. Well, it's not fine on Will's part, but it's okay on your and Colin's part. It's pretty clear Will didn't inherit his father's looks or pleasant disposition."

Taron chuckles. "That's the truth. He's always saying he's getting stuck playing weird characters. He says it's the way he looks but I think it's a general vibe."

"He definitely has a vibe," Addie laughs. "Which bottle are we opening when we get home?"

"Yours, definitely," Taron says. "It's a bourbon kind of night, isn't it? Feel the warmth of it in your bones?"

"It's not really my bones I'm interested in feeling," Addie says, dropping her voice. "Just one of yours."

"Adelaide," Taron huffs, his eyes rolling back as her palm presses against his cock through his trousers. He kisses her, pulling her into his lap and squeezing her hip.

It's a struggle to make it into his house, and they make it no further than the couch. Addie's impressively tight skirt is pushed up her thighs, bunching at her waist and Taron's shirt is only two buttons away from falling off. He's ready just to unbutton his trousers and slip inside her as she straddles him, but Addie pulls away, a string of saliva hanging between their lips.

"Could you give me a few minutes?"

"Certainly," he says, "but whatever for?"

"I've got on several pieces holding everything in and pushing certain things up," she says. "I know you want to jump right in — as do I — but I don't think the dress would survive the onslaught. And then there's the underwear."

"So? I've seen you in and out of your underwear loads of times."

"This is different."

Taron frowns. "How?"

"There's a lot of pieces."

He knows she's not really saying what the issue is and he knows it's not her period because that was the week before. Oh well, he would love to know but doesn't want to press.

"Okay," he says. "Will you be going upstairs then?"

Addie sighs, looking at the painting of rain falling on a London street rather than his face. "The thing is I'm afraid you'll see everything come popping out, free of its confinement, and you'll realize how chunky I am. You'll be grossed out when you see what I can be compared to what I am."

Taron cradles her face between his palms, subconsciously shaking his head. "Adelaide, I would never be grossed out by you. Believe it or not, I know you're not a skinny thing. I've felt all your curves and I love your stretch marks. It's never been something for me to even question. I like you, all of you, whether you’re in sweatpants and a T-shirt or trussed up in several layers of shape wear. You're in my lap, for God's sakes. If I were even remotely repulsed, you wouldn't be here. And I think the huge boner I still have is a testament to that." He brushes his thumb over her cheek, hoping she's catching exactly how earnest he is. "You're beatiful, Addie, in any outfit you've put on — also when you're naked."

Addie laughs and runs her fingers through her bangs. "Promise you won't be disgusted?"

"I don't even have to promise because I won't be," he says, "but if that's what you need, I promise."

"Good," she says, "because this zipper is actually really tricky."

"Zippers are my specialty," he says. "Let's get you out of this get-up."

Addie giggles as he kisses her neck and slides his hands to her bum. She has to force herself away from him just so they can make it up the stairs, and Taron loses his coat and shirt along the way.

"Let's see," he says, pulling at the zipper. "You weren't kidding. How did you get it up in the first place?"

"A lot of manuervering and sucking in," Addie says, truly exhaling for the first time in hours as he slides the zipper all the way down her back. Taron takes more time pushing the straps down her shoulders than necessary, and he kisses her neck.

"Taron?"

"Hmmm?" He hums, pressing his lips to the top of her spine.

"There's no need to be sexy when attempting to get me out of this."

"There's always a need to be sexy," he says. "But I can appreciate your haste."

"Can you hang up the dress please?" Addie asks, kicking it off her foot.

"Yes," he says. "Give me a moment."

"That's fine," she says. "It'll take me a minute to get this off."

Addie has the straps of her bodysuit off and half of it rolled down when he returns from the closet.

"What all have you got on?"

"A bodysuit, tights and then this ridiculous push-up bra."

"I don't think it's ridiculous."

Addie laughs as he runs his hands over the straps. She pushes the rest of the bodysuit along her skin. Taron runs his hand over her abdomen, an indention running along her hip where the seam was.

"I'm so impressed," he says. "You looked amazing. You always do, but your commitment to that dress is astonishing."

"I wanted to look like I deserved you."

He knows he could spend all night telling her he isn’t worthy of her, that he considers it a gift she would even allow him to stand beside her, her pale skin reflecting in the mirror. He could tell her adores the mole on her hip and the softness of her thighs. He could tell her so many things he finds wonderful about her body, the body most people would say didn’t belong with his. He knows it did belong though, and he is going to do his damn best to assure her. Swiftly, he slides his arm beneath her knees and catches her shoulders with the other, lifting her like she weighs very little.

“You do deserve me,” he says simply, kissing her cheek.

Addie may not believe him, but she is certainly willing to entertain the idea while they keep each other very good company throughout the night and well into the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Addie can tell he's nervous which only makes her more nervous. He's too fidgety which is saying a lot because Taron is a particularly active person.

"It's just your parents," she says. "Do you think they won't like me?"

"I'm sure they'll love you," Taron says. "There's just a lot of meeting going on and you're all important to me — I just want everything to go smoothly."

"I will do everything I can to ensure that happens," Addie says. "I certainly don't want this to be bad. I am excited to see your little house though."

"I'm excited for you to see it."

"Where am I staying?" Jack asks from the backseat, bending forward to be closer to the two of them.

"The guest room. Will that do? It's got it's own water closet and telly."

"Yeah, all right," Jack says. "Lord knows I don't want to be sleeping in the silence — what, with you two riding the beast with two backs in the next room."

"Excuse me?" Addie says. "You wouldn't even know if we were in the next room banging our brains out. You could sleep through a tornado."

“True,” Jack says. “I’m still sleeping with the volume way, way up."

“Fair enough,” Taron says. “We’ll make you breakfast in the morning if you’d like."

“Seems intimate,” Jack says.

“I was raised to treat a guest nicely,” Taron laughs. “Don’t think you’re getting special treatment."

“I never get special treatment with Adelaide,” Jack says. “I don’t even get to sleep over anymore."

“You’re still invited,” Addie says, “you just choose not to."

“Sorry, mate,” Taron says. “I suppose that position’s been filled by me."

“Not the only thing filled by you,” Jack snorts, drawing his finger to window.

“He’s still bitter,” Addie says, taking Taron’s hand off the steering wheel and pressing her lips to his knuckles. “What are best friends for?"

“Awe, I’m just messin’,” Jack says. “I actually happen to like Taron a lot and I like how you are since you got together."

“Thanks, boo,” Addie says.

“I like you, too,” Taron says. “This is what Christmas is about. Bringing people together!"

The rest of the drive to Aberystwyth passes quickly and companionably, and Addie can't keep her eyes off of everything around her.

“This is not what I was expecting,” Addie says. “I guess I figured there’d be sheep roaming around and definitely not a castle."

“It’s a special place,” Taron says. “There are plenty of sheep round though so don’t think you’re missing out on that. The castle isn’t much anymore, just a few empty towers."

“How’s the university then?"

“Beautiful,” Taron says. “We can walk around tomorrow."

“Fantastic,” Jack says. “I’ve not left London much, except to travel with this one and a few trips to Cardiff."

“And if you’ve got London and Cardiff,” Taron laughs, “why would you ever need to go anywhere else?"

“I made him go to Scotland and Ireland my first summer,” Addie says, “and of course Paris is next."

“Ah, Paris,” Taron says. “That’s something to look forward to."

He turns the car expertly through the streets until he sees the one lit with pink lights. “That’s it. That’s my mum’s house."

“How adorable,” Addie laughs. “Two sisters, huh?"

“Two sisters,” he says. “They’re going to be so excited."

He parks the car along the curb behind a line of others and Addie takes a deep breath.

"Here goes," she says, opening her door and swinging a leg out before Taron can reach her side. He grabs her hand and pulls her out, kissing her quickly.

"Let's go meet my mum."

Their hands automatically find each other, fingers weaving together in the pattern they belong. Jack trudges behind them knowing this is really for them and he just happens to be invited; where is his fucking lover? Addie reaches behind her and grabs Jack's hand, knowing the despair of her friend.

Taron knocks on the door before pushing it open.

"Taron!" A girl runs at him and wraps her arms around his waist, her cheek landing just below his ribcage.

"Little Eira," he says, hugging her tightly. "How are you, precious one?"

"Happy!" She cheers.

"Eira, this is Addie and Jack."

"Hi!" Eira says, grabbing both their hands. "Come in, we've made biscuits!"

Addie laughs as she's pulled past Taron and down the hall. She sees an older woman sitting in a recliner as they stroll by the den and shouts hello as they pass.

"You're here!" A beautiful middle aged woman says as she sweeps through the kitchen, her arms outstretched to envelope her son. Taron laughs as he kisses her cheek and smiles at his Adelaide. "Mum, this is Addie."

Addie feels her heart between her ears but isn't sure why, and she exhales deeply when she's wrapped in a wonderful hug so full of warmth it's impossible to feel any nervousness at all.

"You're just every bit as beautiful as Taron said you were," Taron's mum says. "Oh, dear girl!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper," Addie says, hugging Taron's mum again. "I'm delighted to be here. This is my soulmate, Jack."

"She means that in the friendly way," Taron adds. "Not in the way that you and I need to have a serious conversation."

Mrs. Cooper just laughs and hugs Jack, too.

"You're tall," another little girl says, pointing at Jack. She's been hiding behind her mum but she grins when she sees Taron. "Taron!"

"Hi, Enfys,” he says. “Can you say hi to Addie? This is my girlfriend."

“Hello, Enfys,” Addie says. “That’s a very pretty name."

“It means rainbow,” Taron says. “We’ve got thunder, snow and rainbow."

“I figured I’d stick with a theme,” Mrs. Cooper says. “I’m Tina, by the way, and you can call me that."

Addie smiles at her. “Okay, Tina."

She wasn’t nearly as nervous as she thought she would be, and Tina’s smile was so comforting and Taron’s hand in hers made her feel so warm she was feeling just fine.

“ ‘Ey, Taron,” another man says, “good to see you."

“My husband, Bill,” Tina says. They do the man-clap-hug and then he hugs Addie. He’s sturdy and warm, and he laughs easily.

“Your father should be here any minute,” Tina says. “He’s only staying for dinner though."

“Thank you for inviting him, mum,” Taron says, kissing her cheek. "That was very kind."

"No reason we can't all be civil," Tina says.

"Taron, Taron, Taron," the elderly woman from the front room shuffles in. "Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper," he says, hugging her. "How are you?"

Tina mouths, “Bill's mum," to Addie and Jack who nod. The woman appraises Taron and grabs his chin.

"You've gotten too thin," she says. "No wyr of mine would ever look like that."

Taron just laughs and kisses her cheek. "It's nice to see you, too. This is my girlfriend, Addie, and her friend, Jack."

She looks at the two of them and mumbles something in Welsh. Taron, Bill and Tina all frown, and Addie realizes Mrs. Cooper must be racist.

"Well, anyway," Tina says. "The three of you can sit here and tell us everything. How was the trip?"

They all make small talk crammed closely together in the quaint kitchen until the bell rings.

"That'll be your father," Tina says, looking to Taron. "D'you mind?"

Taron smirks at her as he stands and pulls Addie up beside him. "We'll be right back."

"Your mum is really nice," Addie says. "She's so sweet."

"She is," Taron says. "I hope this isn't too weird for you."

"Not at all," Addie says, taking a second to kiss his cheek before he opens the door.

"Dad!" Taron says, hugging the man's neck as he steps inside. "Welcome. This is Addie."

He's something like Taron but not quite, probably what Taron would look like in twenty years without the Kingsman diet. He's warm and welcoming to Addie, wrapping his arms around her in a way that makes her miss her own father. She'll have to call him later.

"Hello, Addie," David says. "You're quite beatiful. And a teacher, too! How smart!"

"Thank you," she says. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"You, too."

Taron can't contain his joy as dinner is going swimmingly, Envys even sitting in David's lap. William didn't look positively thrilled but he wasn't going to say anything. His mum loves Addie, he can tell, because his mum likes everyone and Addie is exceptional. She's brilliant and kind, and she doesn't rat on Eira for sliding her lima beans onto Addie's plate.

He's completely in love with her.

"So, you finish school in May with your ceremony in June," David says, forking some potatoes from his plate. "Then what?"

"I'll stay through June, pack up, move back to Seattle and start school in August."

"Wow, no plans to stay here?" William asks, shifting his eyes to his wife.

"None yet," Addie says. "I've been offered a job at my old high school and I would very much like to take it. Hopefully I can inspire some kids in the very same classroom that inspired me."

"What's that mean for you two?" Tina asks quietly, trying to seem casual rather than completely interested.

Addie knows she's lost the battle and the war when Taron's jaw clenches, she can see the harsh shift of bone beneath the skin.

"We haven't talked much about it yet," she answers softly. "I figured we would enjoy the time we have while we have it."

Taron nods, dropping his elbow to the table and shifting away from his girlfriend to grab the beans. Of course she would enjoy herself — he was just someone to pass the time with while she was in England. She'd have lots of stories to tell her friends back home and he would be lost again.

He was getting used to seeing her every night and then enjoying her company in the mornings. He felt her like a phantom limb, something always just right beyond his chest or a breeze between his hair. Adelaide was quickly becoming his centre, and he was going to lose her.

Jack blinks and huffs, the tension in the room too much for him to spare. "Envys, has anyone told you you look just like Princess Anna from Frozen?"

The little girl giggles and jumps from David’s lap and presses her palms to Jack's cheeks. "Thank you, sir. You look like a lion."

Jack smiles and brushes his hand over her cheek. "Thanks."

"Well, I'm stuffed," William says. "Who wants dessert?"

Addie wants to corner him the bathroom or a closet or anywhere they could be alone, but she knows that's stupid. They'll probably end up shouting at each other and it's not right for there to be an audience. Of course he was upset, but what had he expected her to do?

"Will you read to me?" Envys asks, pulling Addie from her thoughts.

"Of course," Addie answers, lifting the little girl onto her lap. Envys has brought a copy of Paddington and she grins as Addie opens it.

"You shouldn't do that," David says to his son. Taron, his father and mother sit in the kitchen while everyone else is in the living room. "It's not good for your teeth."

Taron puffs out his cheeks as he exhales, feeling the tension in his jaw; he’d been clenching his teeth together for the last half hour.

“I’m so irritated."

“Of course you are,” Tina says quietly, “but that doesn’t mean you have to let this spoil what you have. You can’t be upset with her for chasing her dream. Who knows if you would even still willingly be together in a year, and then she’s stuck over here and for what?"

"Long distance is a thing people make work all the time now," David adds. "Technology has made all that easier. And it's not like you can't afford to visit her or have her visit you."

"Just why'd she have to bring it up at Christmas?"

"My fault, actually," David says. "I really like her for you and I know you do, too. Just think about this before you cut her off."

Taron wants to roll his eyes but he can't. His parents are right.

"Anyway, I'd better be off," David says. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow." He pulls Taron into his arms before kissing Tina amicably on the cheek. "Thank you for having me. It was very kind. Merry Christmas."

"Of course," she says. "Merry Christmas."

David makes his rounds before leaving and Taron settles back in the kitchen with his mum and the fruitcake and brownie batter.

"You love her, yeah?" Tina says, handing her son the spoon dripping with chocolate. It was his favorite thing to do as a child — lick all that goodness off the spoon. Some things never change.

"I do," he says. "I thought she might be the one. My one. My William to your me."

"She still could be," Tina says. "It'll happen if it's supposed to happen, even if you live in different continents."

"How can you say that? You and Dad couldn't make it work and you were living together."

"And perhaps if we hadn't been, we could have met a different ending," Tina says. She sets the bowl she'd been mixing on the counter and takes her son's face between her palms. "David and I had many problems, problems we tried to ignore a lot longer than we should have. I don't regret any of it because I have you. You and the girls are my greatest treasure." Taron smiles at her as much as he tries to fight it. "It honestly terrifies me, you growing up as you have. I don't want you to be heartbroken and I never want you to be sad. You're a man now who doesn't need me, and one day I'll become the second most important woman in your life. If I lose my spot to Adelaide, I'll manage."

"Taron, come on!" Eira says, grabbing his hand. "We're watching Sleeping Beauty and I want you to sing with me."

The car ride back to Taron's house is simply miserable, an argument only avoided by Jack's presence.

"Jack, help yourself to anything in the pantry. Thank you two for meeting my parents with me. I am going to take a shower."

It's like Addie's become a ghost.

Jack snorts as Taron disappears up the stairs. He kicks off his shoes and flops onto the sofa.

"Did he think you were going to quit teaching and pop out a bunch of babies after you finish school?"

"I have no idea," Addie says. "He knows I want to go back home and he knows I don't want to teach the English English. None of them would take me seriously."

"Your current students adore you," Jack says.

"Yeah, probably because their regular teacher is in the room."

"You're ridiculous," Jack says. "I love you anyway. You should go talk to him."

"I should," she says. "I really don't want to be iced out on Christmas. It's cold enough as it is."

"Godspeed, my child."

Addie hears the shower running when she makes it upstairs so she pushes open the door. He's got his back to her, standing with his head against the tile as the water leaves his skin red. It's just as she's pushing her panties down her legs he notices.

"I'm in the shower, Adelaide."

She opens the glass door, steps inside and closes it behind her. "Oh look, so am I." He clenches his jaw again and continues to face away from her. "We need to talk."

"Not that fucking line."

"Taron, you're being really mean about this."

"About what? You coming into my life and changing everything only to leave?"

"I'm sorry for that. Do you think how it is for me? I have hardly dated anyone the entire time I've been here because I didn't want to get attached, to be that girl who uproots her whole life for a man who's probably going to fuck everything up anyway. I didn't want to be that pathetic girl people write books about who has to put her life back together while some sad Joanie Mitchell song plays in the background. But you came up to me that day on the train and I felt a shift — the shit of fiction — and it was you. It is you." She pushes hair out of her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest. Not standing directly under the water, she's actually quite cool and certainly regretting that she chose this moment to make her stand. "You're not even going to be in London half the coming year. Doesn't it seem a bit silly for me to uproot my life for someone who's not even going to be around all the time?"

"Fuck, Addie."

"I know. I know it's all really shitty."

"It is really, really shitty."

She's not sure if he's seeing her point or if the water is finally relaxing his muscles but his shoulders drop.

"I read a lot of stories about soul mates and other stories about loves that don't last and leave such destruction in their wake. I'm terrified." She leans against the wall with her shoulder wishing he would look at her.

"Of what?"

"I know I'm attractive enough. I know I'm smart and funny enough. I know people generally like me, but there's this little voice in my head telling me to slam on the brakes. Like what will become of me when you're out doing press or on set and you meet some other girl who is that much more attractive? Who is that much funnier and smarter? I'm terrified one day you'll meet a perfect girl and I'll have uprooted my life."

He sighs. "Have I done anything to give you the impression I would ever do that?"

"Of course not," Addie says. "It's one of those irrational things, but it's still a thing."

"Is it really uprooting your life? You've been here for six years."

"Not like that, but it has been my goal. Would you give up acting and everything else and move to Seattle for me?"

He holds out his hands which she takes and he pulls her under the water when he sees the gooseflesh of her skin.

"Obviously you make a lot more and the perks are a lot better and your job probably isn't practically thankless," Addie says, "but this is my dream. It's been my dream since I was eight."

Taron shakes his head before dropping it so his chin is against his chest. He pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her waist, breathing in the scent of her. She relents and slides her arms around him, skin sliding against skin.

"You're right," he says. "It's not fair for me to ask this of you, especially when there are so many factors affecting things. I want you to be with me because you want to be, fully and wholeheartedly, not because you're stuck here."

"I want to be with you now," Addie says, her forehead against his shoulder and her nose pressed against his chest. "And I'll probably want to be with you when I'm in Seattle."

"Let's not think about the probably's now."

Addie nods as he nudges her head with his nose. Her lips find hers, and it's easy again between them, just as it should be.

"Besides," Addie says, resting her hand on his chest over his heart, "we shouldn't be fighting today. It's Christmas Eve."

Taron laughs. "Should I give you part of your present now then?"

"Depends on what it is, I suppose."

He smirks as he pushes her against the tile and drops to his knees. Addie's laugh echoes off the walls as he unwraps the gift between her thighs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the wonderful Trish (somethingtreeish) who is busy chasing her dreams and going to school and still finds time to read/edit my little stories. Thank you, dear reader, for continuing to read this adventure even though there has been a significant drought in my rains to write it. Hope you enjoy!

Taron's heartbeat is strong and steady beneath Addie's ear and she smiles. Last night's drama had resolved into lazy lovemaking and now it's Christmas Eve's day and she's in bed with the most wonderful man in the world. She draws her finger over a mole on his pec. He's got quite a few more moles and freckles than you can ever see on film and she likes them all, counting them as a secret she can keep.

"You know that's not my nipple, right?"

She laughs as Taron's groggy voice floats over her. Instead of moving to look at him, she keeps her cheek against his chest and her body pressed closely to his. It really was too cold to be sleeping naked, but clothes are often forgotten in the moment.

"I do know," she says. "I just like this mole that's precariously close to your nipple." She rakes her nail over his nipple and Taron shudders beneath her. Addie smiles before dropping her hand along his rib cage and wrapping herself further around him. There's no need to get up yet so she closes her eyes and breathes him in, happy to wake up in his arms and in his bed rather than the couch.

"Oh, Adelaide."

"Hmm?"

She feels his sigh more than she hears it, and she runs her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Are you really worried I'll find someone better?"

"No, but yes."

He snorts as he slips his fingers between hers, looking at the contrast between their hands. Her nails are painted silver and gold for Christmas, perfectly filed to nice arcs and the glitter catches the sunlight. There's a little freckle between the knuckle of her second and third finger, and he runs his thumb over it.

“You must know how incredible you are,” she says. “If we were to go public-public, there would be all kinds of shit."

“They don’t know you like I do,” Taron says. “It wouldn’t matter to me because I know that I’m not worthy of you, not the other way around."

“You’re too sweet,” Adelaide says. “Really though. I just have this little gnawing beast telling me one day you'll move on and I'll be without you."

"We'll be without each other before we know it," Taron says. "I don't blame you for it either. I'm trying to get used to the idea."

"I understand," she says, watching the way he moves her hand with his. Their fingers fit together and he's making figure eights in the air. "In the meantime, I'm perfectly happy to be right here with you."

"Yeah?" He asks, dropping his fingers so they're holding hers. She nods, lifting her head from his chest so she can see his face. "I can think of something that could make me a little happier."

"What's that?" Addie knows where this is going but enjoys playing along.

"Me," he says, gently sliding his other arm around her back and rolling over onto her. "On top of you." He pins her arms above her head and slides his knees between her thighs. "Making much merriment 'neath the sheets on this beautiful Christmas Eve's day."

"And I had no idea I was in bed with a regular Charles Dickens." Addie laughs and wiggles her hips beneath him.

"You're in a lot more than that with me, _cariad_!"

 

"Glad to hear you two have more than made up," Jack says as he hits the bottom stair. Addie laughs with her cheek pressed against Taron's back and her arms around his waist. He's pressing the French toast with a spatula in a pan and rather pleased to be in her embrace.

"Sorry but not sorry," Addie says. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"No, I went for a run," Jack says. "Heard you when I came back."

"Soundproofing wasn't much of a priority when this house was built," Taron says. "Do you want your toast regular or with cereal? Adelaide says it's the only way eat it."

"I've had it before," Jack says, landing heavily on the chair. "You two are driving me fucking nuts."

"Taron's got friends, you know," Addie says. "Keep an open mind tonight and you could be decking the halls with the rest of us."

Jack rolls his eyes but smiles. "Yeah, yeah. My mind is never closed."

"That's true," Taron snorts.

 

The trio spends the rest of the morning exploring Aberystwyth, getting lost in the little shops and lunching at one of Taron's favorite dives from his younger years.

"Addie!" Envys yells as the front door of Tina's house flies open. She flings her arms around Addie's thighs and smiles. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, sweet girl," Addie says as she picks up Taron's sister and swings her onto her hip. "Have you had fun today?"

"So much," Envys says. "Can you do my face?"

"What?” Addie asks, amused.

"Pretty," Envys says, touching Addie's cheek. "I want to look just like you."

"Let's ask your mom first, okay?"

Envys nods and giggles, resting her head on Addie's shoulder. She runs her fingers over the chain of Addie's necklace.

"Taron?" Envys asks, rolling her eyes to find her brother.

"What, love?"

"I like her a lot," Envys says. "Keep her."

"I'm trying my hardest to do that," Eggsy says, kissing the side of Envys's head before giving Addie a quick peck. "Let's get your sister and go to the movies, shall we?"

An hour later, Taron, Addie, Jack and his sisters sit in the theatre. Taron's arm is over Eira's shoulders so he can run his fingers along Addie's neck, and she smiles at him.

Fuck. His gut clenches because he sees a flash of what life with Addie could be like, a child between them. She's soft and strong, gentle but fierce, and he's completely and consumingly in love with her.

 

Addie's jumped one hurdle — meeting Taron's family — and has one more ahead of her. After an evening spent with his family, it's off to the pub to meet his friends. Her hand's tucked safely in his and the other is ensconced in the warmth of her coat pocket. Taron throws open the door and the warmth and smell envelopes her, and then a shout echoes.

Taron blossoms under the reaction as he pulls her inside as the shout grows.

He yells something in Welsh which Addie thinks means something along the lines of "Fuck off, you wankers." And the shouting gets louder.

All three of them are handed shots before they even make it to the large booth in the back, and Addie finds herself ensconced in the warmth between Jack and Taron. Bryn, the girl on Taron's other side, keeps giving Addie the stink eye and scooting uncomfortably close to Taron.

"Who does she think she is?" Addie whispers in his ear.

"It doesn't mean anything," Taron says, taking her hand. "We've been friends for a long time, that's all."

"Taron, it's cute how oblivious you are sometimes," Addie laughs.

Taron shakes his head. "I'm here with you, _cariad_."

"And don't you forget it!" She kisses his cheek.

"Another shot for the two of you!" Erik says, slapping two small glasses in front of them. "Drink up. I want to know all about how Adelaide feels about dear Taron showing his arse off for everyone to see and I don't think she's drunk enough for that."

"I love it," Addie says. "That ass should not be reserved for me. All peoples should be blessed by that round thing and that's fine by me. I'm the only one who gets it touch it though."

"Fair, fair," Erik laughs, raising his glass. "To Taron's arse!"

Addie basks in stories of Taron as a child, the antics they all got up to as teenagers and the havoc they wreaked around town. Taron has to take a run to the restroom after too many beers, and he sighs as hands pinch his arse after he leaves the small loo. The back hall is dark and he leans into the body behind him.

"I knew you wanted me."

"Fuck, what?" Taron shouts, popping away from Bryn. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to remind you of what you're missing," she says, unbuttoning her shirt.

"No, no! Stop." Taron says, swatting her hand away from her chest. She takes the advantage to grab his wrist and press his hand to her breast. "Bryn, please. You're intoxicated and making this awkward. I don't want this."

"You've had this, remember? It was good, too."

"Yeah, and you didn't want me," Taron spits. "So let go of me and leave me and my girlfriend and Jack alone."

"You're only saying this in the name of being noble."

Bryn pushes him into the wall and covers his cheek with her mouth in a very poor attempt to kiss him.

"Stop." Taron says, pushing her away. "I'm putting you in a cab home."

She starts crying then, giant tears rolling down her cheeks. "Taron Egerton, you bastard! You could have me! All the things we've been through together and the years we've shared and you're choosing that fat cow?"

Taron takes the moment to turn from the hall and leave rather than say something worse. It's not worth his time. Instead he quickly walks to the table, shares a few hushed words with Violet and Tom, the married couple of the group, and then he works his way around the booth to be seated by Addie once more.

It is a scene as Violet disappears into the back only to emerge with a sobbing Bryn under her arm, and then Tom escorts them out the door.

"What's that about?" Addie asks, casually dropping her hand to Taron's knee; there's no thought behind the gesture — she just wanted to touch him.

"You were right," Taron says. "She came onto me as I came out of the bathroom."

"I was right." Addie smiles proudly.

"You were," he says, "and I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier."

"Thanks for the apology," she says, leaning into him. “She cop a feel?"

“Yes,” Taron answers.

“Bitch."

Taron laughs and kisses the side of her head. “Between that and what happened with Will, we may have to start accompanying each other to the bathroom."

“Wouldn’t that look scandalous?” Addie jokes as she watches the couple come back through the door.

“That’s taken care of,” Violet says, slipping back in the booth. Tom plops down next to her and drops an arm over her shoulder.

"So, Tom and Violet," Jack says, pausing to take a sip of his Scotch for emphasis. "You've been married forever, what advice could you give the rest of us to make it work?"

"Sex."

"Communication," Tom says, his jaw dropping with his wife's answer.

"Communication is certainly important," Violet says, "but truth be told there's a lot that can be solved or forgotten with sex. And in most cases, if you're doing it enough, where is there room to cheat?"

"These two have the sex thing down!" Jack yells, swinging his arm around Addie and kissing her hair.

"Jack!"

Taron just bellows and kisses her nose.

What remains of Taron's friends is perfectly lovely, and Addie isn't sure if it's the company or the endless alcohol that's got her completely fuzzy. She takes Taron's hand and kisses his finger tips, her lips tasting their warmth and the salt from his chips.

"I love you," she says, smiling at him. It's the first time either of them has said it to the other, but she knows she's been delaying it for too long. 

"What?" Taron says gently. "I think you're drunk, _cariad_."

He looks at the table in front of her, glasses scattered around. He doesn't know which ones are his and which are hers or which ones belong to his friends. How much have they had to drink?

"Aye live—lab woo," Addie says again and giggles, leaning into his shoulder. Taron can only laughs as he bumps his forehead against her hair.

"We're drunk," Taron manages. "Too many shots."

"Yer a many shirts," Addie whispers, slipping her hand beneath the buttons against his chest, her cold hand making him shiver. Taron thinks he's kissing her forehead but instead he presses sloppy lips to her eyelid.

" _You're so handsome_ ," Addie says in perfect Welsh.

Taron's laughter bursts from him, and he cups her cheeks in his hands. "You're gorgeous, _cariad._ "

" _I've never been happier than I am right now with you_."

" _What's this?_ " Erik asks, leaning over Taron. " _You speak Welsh?_ "

" _Not normally, no,_ " Addie answers. " _I'm just really drunk._ "

"And we've still got two hours until closing!" Erik cheers, prompting another round from the barkeep.

"Fuck me," Addie moans against Taron's neck. "Too much." But her resolve fades when the glass slammed in front of her is full of whiskey and Taron's laughing. She'd do anything to make him laugh.

"So Addie," says Gareth, one of Taron's childhood mates, “what is it you love most about Taron? Serious questions now."

“Everything,” Addie answers, looking at Taron whose smiling at her. “My favorite thing though is his heart. His humor and sizable staff."

"It's not that sizable" yells Erik.

"Trust me," Addie says, dropping her hand to Taron's thigh where the cock in question is nestled beneath denim. She rubs it a few times as Taron relaxes into the booth, biting his finger as he melts beneath her touch. "There's nothing little about it."

Taron can't help himself but to lean forward and kiss her, the warmth of her hand making all else seem irrelevant. He's too heated from the endless lager and too excited by her touch to be embarrassed, and her lips are fucking delicious.

"You need to get a room!"

Addie pulls away first, opting to move her hand to his fingers. She'll give him a right good show when they're alone. Taron rests his forehead against hers, two souls completely oblivious to the world around them.

"Shots on Taron for making the rest of us look bad!" Jack cheers, and they're off.

Addie leans on Taron and Jack as the trio stumbles from the pub in the early hours of the morning.

"You know," Jack mumbles, "between the two of us, T, we could make our girl's wildest dreams come true."

" _Liar_ ," Addie counters in Welsh. " _It'd just be your dream, getting to sleep with the both of us_."

"Translation?"

"Nobody's sleeping with anybody," Taron answers in English. "Too drunk."

"Hesh prolly rat," Addie slurs, rolling her head against Taron's neck. "Luboo."

Taron smiles, wanting to kiss her but instead watching as she bends forward in slow motion, everything she's just eaten over the course of the night making a reappearance.

"Oh my God, Addie!" Taron steadies her as she continues to vomit, the contents leaving her body creating little clouds of steam in the freezing air.

"At least the snow will cover that up," Jack offers, holding back her hair. "Merry Christmas."

"This is the worst." Addie whines, tears running down her cheeks. Taron quickly wipes them away, not wanting them to leave a chill on her skin.

"Let's get you home, love," Taron says gently, tucking her under his arm and leading her around the puddle she'd created.

 

Taron wakes with the worst headache of his life and wishes he'd installed the black out curtains when he'd had the chance.

"Merry Christmas, _m anwelyd_ ," Addie says, passing him a mug. "Time to get up."

"How are you even moving right now?"

"I guess my throwing up last night was my penance but you and Jack are making yours this morning."

"You're fine?"

"Dehydrated, yes, but otherwise fine. Drink up."

Taron chugs the coffee, feeling the warmth rush through him. "Thanks."

"Of course," Addie says. "Take a shower and I'll have the greasiest breakfast waiting for you when you get out."

Taron drops his hand to her thigh and squeezes gently. "Do you remember what you told me last night?"

"Pretty sure I told you a lot of things last night."

"Adelaide."

"I love you," Addie says, looking at him. "Only it was in Welsh and I was drunk."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it," she says. "I've been in love with you since you pulled that boy out of the water."

"That long?"

"Well, it's scary, isn't it? Especially when you're you in your position and I'm me in mine? I just needed a lot of alcohol to get me through it."

"You love me?"

"From the depths of my soul."

"It's Christmas and you love me?"

Addie nods.

"It just so happens that I love you, too."

"I know," she says. Taron leans in for a kiss but Addie turns her cheek to him. "You need to brush your teeth."

He frowns but breathes into his hand, and then he snorts.

"You're right. How long do we have?"

"An hour to be on the road," she says. "I think it would mean a lot to your Dad."

"Yeah, yeah. Teeth, body, breakfast."

"Yep," she says. "I love you."

Taron kisses her hand before rolling out of bed. "I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Finally!!! The last half of this story is pure smut so please enjoy! Thank you all for sticking around and for reading.

Taron sighs when Addie's ringtone springs from his pocket and he quickly connects the call. "Hey cariad, what's up?"

It's true he's not expecting a call from her as she should be teaching, but he's happy to hear from her.

"I am on my way to the fucking drug store to get a fucking pregnancy test."

"Addie!"

"Oh, it'll be negative, I can assure you," she sneers. "I can't fucking believe this."

"What?"

"Well, I threw up four times this morning, so I had to go visit the school nurse before I could get dismissed. She grins at me as I tell her what had happened, only having thrown up three times at this point, and she just gets this fucking smug smile across her unpleasant face. And she says, 'Are you having sex regularly with that handsome boyfriend of yours?' To which I said, 'I don't really see how that's your business.' And she cackles. She literally cackles, Taron! And she says, 'Well, Miss Lee, I think it's time you consider you might be pregnant.' I threw up again then so she signed my release, never mind a third of the school is out with a bug, so now I'm on my way to the fucking drug store to get a pee stick."

Taron's mind is finally catching up to everything she's just said — pregnancy test, throwing up, negative, pee stick. His heart hammers in his chest... Addie could be pregnant with his child. He could be a father.

"Addie, are you all right?"

She sniffles on the other end of the line and he imagines her wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I don't know. I feel like shit, my face is all puffy and I'm going to the store to buy a pregnancy test. It's freezing outside, too."

"Are you coming home after you get it? Can I meet you somewhere? You don't have to do this alone."

Addie freezes on the sidewalk, tripping over the word 'home.' She still has her apartment and he of course still frequents his own house, but home is an entirely different idea. Home is Taron.

"Yeah, I'll come to you."

At the drugstore, Addie drops a pregnancy test and two jugs of Pedialite into her basket, taking a quick break to throw up in the rubbish bin out on the sidewalk. The man behind the counter eyes her warily and gives her a half smile, making her feel like both already know the results of the test. She groans as she flags a taxi to take her to Taron's house, ripping into the packaging to read the instructions.

They sit together on the bathroom floor, the plastic test resting on the tile beside Addie's leg.

"Please let it be negative." She mutters, dropping her head to her knees.

"Addie," Taron says softly, rubbing her back. "You keep acting like being pregnant with our child is the worst thing in the world. Is it me or—"

"Or what, Taron? It's not you, it's the situation. Now is the worst possible time for me to be pregnant. I'm supposed to move back to America in a few months and I couldn't do that with a baby bump. I couldn't take the child away from you unless you gave me reason to."

"I'm pretty sure you could if you wanted."

"I wouldn't want to," Addie says. "I was raised by a single parent most of my life and my dad did an outstanding job but it was hard for both of us. I'd have to find a school looking for a second-semester hire because no school would employ the pregnant woman who would be having her baby early in the year. I have to work, otherwise what is this all for?"

“Plans can change, Addie."

“I know that, Taron,” Addie says sharply. “I’ve worked really hard and I’ve been on the pill for what? A decade? Like, it’s not that I don’t want to be a mother, I just don’t want to be one right now. I thought I was in control of this."

"I'm sure it's negative," he says softly, resigning to let her have this moment.

His phone vibrates across the floor, the signal that the time has come. Addie picks up the test and hands it to Taron. "I can't look." She huffs out a breath and leans forward so her forehead is touching her knees.

Taron looks and the small screen, his hand shaking as he holds it, and sighs. "Not pregnant."

Addie's silent for a few moments before releasing the breath she'd been holding. "You sound disappointed."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I've been imagining what it would be like to have a baby with you in half hour since you called. What she would look like, how he would act, how we would act — it all was very lovely. I guess I got a bit excited. I totally understand where you're coming from, and contractually I wouldn’t even be here if you were to deliver in the fall. So, I get that. It just sounds nice, doesn't it? Our child. He or she would be adorable, and we could read the baby books and take the little one on adventures. I got ahead of myself."

"It does sound nice," Addie says, leaning into his shoulder. "I would like to be established with my career and, you know, not have this question of whether or not the father and I will still be together."

Addie's departure hangs over them like a dark and heavy cloud, casting shadows over every happy moment. How can Taron let the love of his life move around the world? How can he ask her to stay when he'll be absent for large chunks of time? How could he ask her to give up her dreams for him and deny that which she has worked so hard to obtain?

He's can't, so Taron pulls her against his shoulder and kisses the top of her head.

"It's just a bug then. Let's get you tucked in and I'll make you some soup."

 

Addie pulls the covers all the way up to her chin, realizing how cold and achy her entire body is.

"D'you need anything else?" Taron asks, running his fingers over her hair.

"No," she says. "Thank you."

"Of course," he says. He switches off the lamp by her side of the bed and walks around the room to hopefully let her sleep.

"T?"

"Yeah, cariad?"

"I would want you to father my children when I'm ready to be a mother."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"That would make me really happy." He sinks onto the bed and brushes her hot face, smiling before leaning in for a kiss.

"Don't," she says, whipping away from him. "You could get this awful bug."

"I won't," he says. "I've been exposed to it already, but I also have the immune system of an elephant so I won't get sick."

"Do elephants have good immune systems?"

"No idea," Taron says, kissing her quickly, "but I won't get sick."

He is wrong, of course. Taron throws up twice by the time the sun sets, and he finds himself curled on his side next to his girlfriend, both of them aching and unmoving.

It is a weekend of soup, naps and Netflix, and Taron sighs as he stares at the ceiling. "This is it, innit?"

Addie rolls over so she's facing him, feeling much better now than she had in days. "What?"

"Love."

"What?"

"Spending all weekend in bed with each other in between throwing up and feeling awful. I mean, this is really it."

"I think so, yes. Those other times you told me you loved me — were you lying?"

"Of course not," Taron says. "I meant it then and I mean it now. It feels different, I guess. Long haul and all that."

Addie laughs which turns into a horrendous bout of coughing, her throat raw and aching from throwing up so much. "If we ever get married or make some kind of verbal commitment to each other, that is what I want your vow to be. 'Long haul and all that.' "

Taron chuckles and finds her hand somewhere in the sheets. "I love you, Adelaide Lee."

"Love you, too."

 

A week later, Addie's requested the morning to herself for grading papers and studying for an exam, and the clock has now ticked its way into the afternoon. Taron brought her a sandwich and soup and hour ago which now is an empty bowl and a plate of crumbs along with the crusts, and she feels like she's no closer to making it through the pile of papers.

She's vaguely aware the sounds of the stationary bike stop in Taron's gym, and the she glances at him wiping his neck with a towel. He's simply gorgeous as stretches, his white T-shirt rising revealing the dimples and the base of his spine.

"Concentrate," Addie murmurs to herself as she shifts her eyes back to a comparison of Boewulf and Iron Man. She reads and edits a few more paragraphs before there's Taron.

He saunters by her, smelling like sweat with his athletic pants low on his hips. He shouldn't be such a distraction.

She can put him out of her mind when he disappears around the corner without a word, but then he's back.

Taron's hand is warm on her arm and then his lips land right beneath her ear. She sighs when he nips that place where her neck meets her shoulder, his fingers sliding her sweatshirt down her skin.

It's such a good distraction. He’s firmly grasping her shoulder and pulling her hair, licking her skin and nibbling and her neck. Addie gasps as his hand slides to her breast, squeezing it as firmly as he had her shoulder. She's on fire, his every twist of her hair stoking the flames. His cheek is wet beneath her palm and she laughs when his lips finally move to hers. She could have an orgasm right now — still fully dressed and not even touched below the waist.

Twisting her hair between her fingers, he pulls out the elastic band and flips her ponytail in his palm. Addie can still feel the places his lips and teeth have been, and he sweeps over her one more time.

Just as quickly as he came, he leaves. Addie sinks on the bench as her eyes follow him up the stairs. The whole exchange couldn't have lasted more than three minutes but it was enough.

She shoves the lid on her pen and pops up, chasing after him. "Taron, you can't just leave me like that!"

He's in the bedroom without a shirt, sweat glistening on his chest.

"I thought you said no distractions," he answers, sliding his trousers down his legs.

"So you think getting me all hot and bothered and then leaving isn't a distraction?"

"Just wanted to kiss you, cariad," he says nonchalantly, slipping out of his pants. If he wants to play this game, Addie's gathered enough of her wits about her to play, too. She kisses the corner of his lips because she knows she'll lose her composure if she were to kiss him full on, and she moves her lips to his jaw. She can do the things he did, licking his shoulder and squeezing his bicep. Addie has the advantage though — her boyfriend is naked.

His skin is salty beneath her tongue as she runs a finger tip over one pec and her mouth over the other. She earns a grunt as she wraps her hands around his half-hard cock, pumping it gently. He drops his hands in her hair, twisting it around as she likes.

Addie almost gives in but keeps going, her tongue tracing the line between his abs. Sinking to her knees, she nibbles the cut of his left hip. It's not a competition but she's winning.

"Adelaide," he hums as she wraps her lips around his cock, maneuvering his foreskin to her advantage. She looks up at him — eyes closed, jaw open and head leaning backwards. Hell yes, she is winning.

Addie's done this enough to times have a pretty good idea of his body; she only hopes he follows his usual pattern of grunts, thrusts and muscle strain to give her warning.

He’s leaking already, but Addie's prepared for that with a swallow. Palming his testicles and sucking just at the right time do it: he's shaking on the edge of an orgasm.

Addie rolls back on her heels, lets his cock pop from her mouth and straightens up. She wipes her lips with her finger as she raises her eyebrows at the man standing before her, all red cheeked and panting.

He grins at her as he leans on the dresser behind him, a fresh bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. Addie smirks as she turns away from him, pulls her sweatshirt over her head and walks into the bathroom.

She's barely switched on the water when he's there, his lips on her neck, one hand cradling her breasts and the other down her leggings. Addie gives in and turns her neck to his so their lips and tongues can merge. Her leggings are pushed down and she kicks out of them, neither lover parting from the other.

She pulls him into the shower, hot water turning her skin pink on contact. He wraps his hands in her hair, both of them unable to stifle moans. She pumps his erection again, and he has to drop his head to her shoulder to breathe. It doesn't take long before he's grasping at her hips, and Addie finds her abdomen and thigh coated with his ejaculate which is quickly carried down the drain.

Not one to leave the beautiful woman he's in love with hanging, Taron pushes her up against the glass, gives each nipple a kiss for good measure and drops to his knees. He lifts her leg over his shoulder and looks at her.

"Have you got a good footing?" He asks, slapping the foot in question. Addie nods, rather wishing he'd get on with it. She has a mighty need for him, however he's will to provide.

He's there with fingers and tongue, his other hand wrapped around her calf to keep her from sliding. She thinks he quite possibly is spelling his and her names together with his tongue, but there's a grand possibility she's imagining it. She could be imagining anything really, like riding a rocket ship out of the galaxy or swimming amongst sea unicorns. That's exactly the kind of thought she can manage when Taron's face is between her thighs with his mouth centered on her clitoris and his fingers curling inside her.

"Taron!"

He knows his work is done but his shift isn't over, and he continues to suck, lick and curl until her body shakes. Kissing her ankle as it passes by his head, he places her foot on the ground before rising to swallow her gasps. Sloppily kissing for several long moments, Addie feels a rather persistent poking at her hip and she doesn't argue when her boyfriend turns her around. Her breasts press into the cool glass as her steaming love wraps his hand around her hip and captures her lips between his. She spreads her legs because she knows she needs to if she wants this to continue and because she can feel his hips at her ass. Her exhale echoes around them as he slides inside her, nails scraping against his scalp. His fingers play at her clit again, and she's whining within seconds. Taron admits this has gone much further than he had intended when he pulled his stunt downstairs, but this is a joyous turn of events.

Addie's nails dig into his scalp and hip as another orgasm rolls through her, and she regains her composure by anchoring herself with Taron's lips. He's coming again shortly after, and they have to very gently extricate themselves from each other.

"I need to finish my work," she says, sometime later as steam blankets them from the outside world, Taron's back a bright red from the water pounding against it. She presses her lips to his chest, both of them completely clean and sated. "I'd rather have a nap with you, though."

"I would like that," he says, reaching behind him to turn off the water. She quickly grabs a towel and pulls around them both, and Taron grabs another for her hair. "It's a great Saturday."

"The very best."


End file.
